<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk 'til dawn by MissEcchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127099">But you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk 'til dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi'>MissEcchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A mix of genres, Adrinette, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I think that's the ship name?, Lady Noire - Freeform, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mariblanc, Marichat, Mister Bug, Misternoire, More tags to be added in the future, Post-Relationship, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sugar, Tragedies, Tragedy, Tumblr Prompts, adrienette - Freeform, at all, ladrien, no love triangles, no matter what happens adrien and marinette end up together or smooching or pining, post-reveal, pre-reveal, some chapters have major character deaths, some sneaky innuendos, the only triangle you would probably find is adrien mooning over ladybug and marinette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEcchi/pseuds/MissEcchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of love-square drabbles, oneshots and prompts from Tumblr. </p><p>Ranging from canon divergence to AUs to even stolen moments in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Now that it's raining more than ever, Know that we'll still have each other,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Welcome to my collection of Tumblr love square drabbles~! I've started to contribute to the franchise in late 2018 (despite falling in love with the show in 2016 lmao) and have accumulated many, many drabbles and oneshots. I'm not even going to dig into the ones I've dumped in discord lol. Anyways, loads of people have recommended me into posting on AO3 for ease of access so here we are. I've edited them better and made the words flow. Hope you enjoy what's to come ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You can stand under my umbrella</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh"</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Umbrella - Rihanna</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Pairing - Marichat</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> He may be quick and light on his feet. <br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> He may be swift and stealthy. </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> <em>Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.</em></p>
</div><p><br/> <em>Yet,</em> he was no match against mother-nature, evident from his soaking, shivering frame.<br/><br/> Chat Noir huffed for the umpteenth time under the awning of a <em>café </em>that has closed many hours ago. The fabric of the makeshift roof was pretty worn out and very old so some of the rain that has pooled up above has soaked through and dripped down to the ground and on the outdoor furniture that should have been brought back inside the building. <br/><br/> The only part of the awning that wasn’t damaged was the very <em>corner </em>where Chat was huddled into a pitiful ball, hidden in the shadows as expected of his namesake.<br/><br/> His pout could have mirrored the most grumpiest of cats out there; his faux ears plastered themselves against his tangled, wet golden locks and his tail lashed out against the damp floor irritably from time to time. The metal tips grazing and scratching the worn-out pavement like a child hacking into the street with a stone.<br/><br/> <em>Of course</em>, the<em> one-time </em>Plagg suggested that he should go <em>out </em>and blow some steam through a <em>midnight run</em> was when an unexpected summer storm <em>decided </em>to stop playing peek-a-boo in the clouds and take reigns of the sky. What on Earth was he thinking? Taking advice from the literal being of <em>bad luck</em> and the essence of<em> misfortune?</em><br/><br/> "Damn you Plagg...I bet you knew about this...watch out you lil’ bottomless pit...I’m gonna feed you nothing but cheap American cheese for a week. A week you hear me!?" Chat grumbled out loud as if the kwami was able to hear him, only to wince when lightning flashed in the sky out of the blue and thunder came roaring next like a hungry beast. <br/><br/><em> Chat Noir has never hated the mantle he wielded more than he did now.</em><br/><br/>.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> He’s been waiting for quite a while...<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> The rain seemed to only get heavier and heavier <em>and heavier...</em><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> He absolutely <em>refused </em>to step out into the<em> cold, disgusting, miserable rain.<br/></em></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> Even if it meant he’ll <em>freeze </em>to death and Paris finding his body as a<em> lifesized</em> ice-lolly the next day.<br/><br/><em> 'I wonder if the owners of the </em><em>café </em><em>would mind if I borrow their table and use it as a makeshift umbrella to get home...'</em> The supposed clever cat in him mused, the idea becoming more and more tempting by the second, his claws urging to slip out of the ball he curled himself into and snatch the table closer to him.<br/><br/> He couldn’t stand the sound of the cascading rain beating against the surfaces anymore, his mind going crazy and restless.<br/><br/> "Table it is then," Chat nodded to himself with a sniff and uncurled, reaching for the nearby table and eyes glowering into glowing green crescents in the dark as some of the rain dripped onto his arms from the faulty ceiling. His nostrils flared at the gross, unappealing sensation that shuddered down his spine at the mere contact of rainwater against his suit. He couldn't wait to dive back inside his large, warm, sinfully soft bed once he's home-<br/><br/> <b>Suddenly.</b><br/><br/> <em>He halted.</em><br/><br/> His feline ears twitched and flapped at a <em>familiar </em>sound, an <em>unforgettable </em>breath panting back and forth, paired with clumsy footsteps splashing through the puddles midrun.<br/><br/> They got closer and closer <em>and closer</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Chat Noir’s eyes widened in complete awe as the person finally arrived in front of him, heaving for air yet holding a recognisable umbrella to shield her body from the merciless downpour.<br/><br/> "M-Marinette? What are you doing out here?" The hero couldn’t help but gawk in a way that would be deemed rude; yet, he simultaneously eyed the girl like she was an <em>angel </em>sent from the <em>heavens.</em><br/><br/> <em>He wouldn’t be surprised if she was.</em><br/> <br/> Without answering, Marinette lifted the umbrella over him and grabbed his arm to stand him up with a strength that he didn't know she was capable of possessing. Chat Noir watched her, <em>entranced</em>, memorising every detail of his saviour as she tried to catch her breath.<br/><br/> Her hair was mussed and rumpled- clearly, she was in her bed not too long ago. That didn’t discourage him from wanting to comb his claws through the petal thin, raven locks and tangle them up in between his greedy fingers.<br/><br/> She wore a cute, short, pretty navy peacoat with matching boots. He marvelled the craftsmanship only for it to increase by ten folds when he realised that the coat was handmade, evident in the hidden signature sewn on the ridge of the skirt of the article that was only visible to his supernatural eyes.<br/><br/> Lastly, her eyes were so <em>blue</em>.<br/><br/><em> Oh so blue. </em><br/><br/> Eyes like sweet fragrant bluebells, matching her rose-tinted cheeks and soft lips that looked so dangerously kissable. His lips begging to attach themselves against hers right now <em>right this very moment.</em><br/><br/> It was only after that thought did Chat realise that Marinette led him out of the miserable corner he was hiding in and onto the streets of Paris with nothing but an umbrella and her to keep him covered.<br/><br/> His heart was like a hummingbird against his chest right now and when their eyes connected like magnets, it skipped more beats than he could count.<br/><br/> "What was Paris’ favourite cat doing under there in this terrible weather?" Marinette giggled, lips quirked up playfully which caused Chat’s cheeks to flare with embarrassment this time. Goosebumps rose under his suit, indicating just how much she affected him.<br/><br/> "I asked you first." He countered back. He expected a spicy retort, a mock scowl to take place on her tempting lips and raise a brow like she usually would.<br/><br/> He didn’t expect a warm hand to cup his jaw and palm his icy cheeks, slender thumb rubbing the bone and groove below his eye over the mask.<br/><br/> <em>At this rate, he was going to have a heart attack and he had no idea why.</em><br/><br/> "Alya caught you on camera from her window when you ran past, trying to stay dry. I...I was hoping that you would have made it somewhere safe or something but I just had to check and see for myself..." The French-Chinese girl admitted, eyes darting here and there but never back at him. The subtle sakura on the tips of her cheekbones blossoming with more colour.<br/><br/> Chat felt his heart swell with admiration and it overwhelmed him to the point where even he couldn’t control his lips upturning into a warm smile. A contrast to the harsh rain and booming thunder in the background.<br/><br/> After what felt like decades in the short seconds that passed by, their eyes met <em>again</em>.<br/><br/> "You went out in the rain, at this time, so far out...just for <em>me?</em>" Chat cupped her hand that was on his cheek, rubbing his damp thumb against her dry fingers. <br/><br/> His smile grew when she nodded ever so slightly and <em>shyly</em>.<br/><br/> Thunder roared in the background one last time and the rain intensified, slapping the surface of the umbrella like stones and soaking their feet. The nearby lamp posts that illuminated the streets gave the scene a golden hue, one in particular behind Marinette gave her a <em>celestial glow</em> whilst the rain looked like <em>exquisite diamonds</em> in the background.<br/><br/> A moment worth photographing and exhibiting at a famous museum. However, Chat Noir chose to be selfish and <em>instead </em>branded the scene into his mind only for <em>his </em>eyes to see over and over again.<br/><br/> <em>'Mon Dieu...I’m in love...'</em> Chat couldn’t help the silent gasp that escaped his throat, his tail making its way around Marinette’s waist and holding her tight. An extension of his primal thoughts and pure feelings.<br/><br/> He was absolutely, immensely, very much in <em>love.</em><br/><br/> In fact, he’s been in love with her for a very<em> long time.</em><br/><br/><em> And it’s only now did he realise that.</em><br/><br/> He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her tight. He wanted to kiss her again and again <em>and again.</em> Until he’s captured every last of <em>her breath.</em><br/><br/> <em>So that the world knew that she was his and that he was hers.</em><br/><br/> "Come with me and take shelter at my home. I have extra blankets and food to keep you warm," Marinette gave him another one of her brilliant, honey-sweet smiles, clasping his free hand and proceeding to lead him back home.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>'Ah yes, this isn’t the first time I’ve fallen for her under the rain...'</em>
  </p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Steal and Snatch everything, A brazen rendezvous"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'This isn’t the first time I’ve caught her looking at me...and this isn’t the first time she reminded me of Marinette...' The devious boy wondered with a hum. Despite donning the spots, his inner cat started to shine through like a wolf in sheep's clothing, radiating with chaos and playful wickedness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> A/N: Looks like you guys are enjoying this so far! Here's one of my favourite prompts that I was quite proud of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I noticed that there's like a severe lack of Mister Bug and Lady Noire content from me and that is an absolute, ridiculous notion! Especially when I was super gaga over the designs when they were leaked! Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Because I won’t be satisfied with<br/>Just a faint fragrance<br/>Overcome your limits<br/>Now succumb to temptation"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
    <b>
      <em>Pink - うらたぬき (Music by ぷす) </em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Pairing - Mister Bug X Lady Noire </em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Prompt - 'Leg Day'</em>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p><br/> The many jokes and jabs that were <em>practically waiting</em> to spill out of her mouth, died on Lady Noire’s tongue, her thought processes suddenly malfunctioning and turning to mush whilst her pupils dilated like the cat who saw the tuna. <em>Probably the most delicious, mouth-watering kind of tuna in her case.<br/></em><br/><em> 'Now that? That should be illegal!'</em> She hissed to herself, opting to glare as venomously as she possibly could at her oblivious partner who was busy doing warm up stretches with his legs. <br/><br/> And my, my, <em>my</em>...what <em>wonderful </em>legs he had.<br/><br/> The red and black power-suit highlighted every groove, every muscle, every movement- a feast that was usually hidden under his traditional black armour donned with feline ears and tail. Lady Noire couldn’t decide on whether to thank or curse Plagg for hiding such a <em>whopping </em>meal away from her.<br/><br/> She wasn't drooling. No way. Not her. <em>Nah</em>. She subconsciously wiped her lips with the back of her hand just in case however.<br/><br/><em> 'Damn him and damn his legs...' </em>She huffed once more, her long Rapunzel-like braid twitched in annoyance similarly to a sentient tail as she crossed her legs furiously, not budging from the beam of the Eiffel Tower she was perched on with a small pout.<br/><br/> "Ready to spar, My Lady?" Mister Bug quipped nonchalantly after his final stretch, cracking out all the knots and bones in his body with content before settling his hands on his hips and facing the heroine. His emerald eyes glittered mischievously whilst he wore his signature Cheshire grin. <br/><br/>The heroine felt her stupid, traitorous heart flutter at his boyish charms, his cute excitement to test out each other's powers and limits warmed her up from head to toe. The annoyance subsided for a bit.<br/><br/><em> But only a tad...</em><br/><br/> <em>'He’s lucky he’s cute.'</em> Lady Noire slipped down from her spot, landing on the beam below right next to her partner with as much grace and slickness a black could have. She could get used to this poise and balance- saves her from worrying about the next time her infamous clumsiness would strike and render her into a human jigsaw on the floor after tripping on air.<br/><br/> "Yeah, yeah." She indifferently twirled her braid like Chat usually would with his tail or she would with her yo-yo, stalking closer towards him. “I’m always ready to kick your ass, <em>Buggaboy</em>~” Her sassy wink gained a hearty laugh from Mister Bug and once more, she felt her dumb heart sing in joy and happiness.<br/><br/><em> 'You better stop right there you useless piece of an organ. You should only beat for Adrien and ADRIEN only. No matter how annoyingly adorable or ridiculously wonderful Chat Noir is!'</em><br/><br/> "I love it when you talk about kicking my ass, you never cease to be more attractive...<em>My Kitten</em>.” Blowing a kiss at the now gawking heroine, Mister Bug used the yo-yo to his advantage and swung away with outstanding speed, cackling throughout the journey as he gleefully anticipated the chase that was soon to come.<br/><br/> "Th-Th-The audacity!? Me!? A kitten!?" Lady Noire didn’t hesitate to whip out the deadly baton and follow the boy with acceleration, faux ears flat on her head and pout grumpier than a hungry kitten. Her dark fringe whipped against the wind that slapped her face as she rushed towards his fleeting body.<br/><br/> The cat and mouse game went on for a while, the duo leaping from rooftops to rooftops, swinging around poles and pillars and even free-falling down from buildings and towers, only to catch themselves at the very last second with adrenaline scorching through their veins in a manner that was both painful and exhilarating.<br/><br/> It felt...great.<br/><br/> To let loose like <em>that</em>.<br/><br/> To feel the wind rush through her hair and have energy pumping through her veins like a loaded sugar rush.<br/><br/> <em>She was having fun.</em><br/><br/> "There, that should have eased up all the tension that was building up on your shoulders, right?" Mister Bug smiled warmly, stationary on the rooftop of an abandoned building. It was perfect for sparring without having to worry about making too much noise or commotion. Not to mention that the lack of civilians around meant that neither of them would accidentally launch the other into a poor passbyer. He stretched once more for old time’s sake, not wanting to risk in pulling a muscle. "I’ve noticed that you’ve been kinda stiff and quiet lately so I thought we could play around for a bit and goof...<em>off</em>..."<br/><br/> The boy trailed off, his last words turning quiet and turned to face her when he noticed how Lady Noire was yet to utter a word. A soft raspberry hue was visible on her cheeks under the mask and her eyes were glued to his body. Lady Noire suddenly noticed that he was staring back and darted her eyes elsewhere with a small hitch of breath escaping her lips.<br/><br/> This was...<em>interesting</em>.<br/><br/> Raising a brow and lips sticking to a neutral frown, Mister Bug made his way towards Lady Noire in large strides, startling the latter and causing her to step back with an awkward smile, her fists instinctively clutched into small bundles and raised against her chest timidly.<br/><br/><em> 'This isn’t the first time I’ve caught her looking at me...and this isn’t the first time she reminded me of Marinette...'</em> The devious boy wondered with a hum. Despite donning the spots, his inner cat started to shine through like a wolf in sheep's clothing, radiating with chaos and playful wickedness.<br/><br/> His sweet little kitten was looking more and more like a cornered mouse, her back hitting the chimney only emphasised that and the urge to just <em>ravish </em>her on the spot almost caused the boy to twitch a muscle.<br/><br/> "Cha-aaat? What are you doing-"<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>BAM!</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> Lady Noire jumped with a high pitched yelp as one of Mister Bug’s legs slammed against the chimney behind her, leaning forward and resting one of his <em>well sculpted</em> elbows on the <em>perfect </em>leg whilst mercilessly eyeing her intently.<br/><br/><em> A perfect kabedon.<br/><br/> 'Omgomgomgomgomgomg-'</em> She couldn’t peel her eyes away from the delectable appendage, memorising every muscle, every flex and every movement. <em>'Damn him and damn his legs!' </em>Her entire face erupted in rouge and her lips trembled with hunger.<br/><br/> "<em>Ma Princesse</em> has a leg kink? Hm?" Mister Bug delivered a shit-eating grin, his words no louder than a breath yet oh so teasing, his perfect teeth biting down on his bottom lip as the aspiring designer in disguise froze like a deer in the headlights.<br/><br/> "E-Excuse me? You must be mistaken-"<br/><br/> "About what?"<br/><br/> "You know what I’m talking about."<br/><br/> "You’re going to have to spell it out to me, <em>Bu-gi-nette,</em>"<br/><br/> His free hand combed through her dainty fringe, face venturing closer to hers so that only their breaths intermingled. Not even Lady Noire’s infamous stubbornness was able to stop the almost silent <em>"Mew"</em> that escaped her parted lips. Her face burning with so much emotions and hormones frazzling her body as the boy kept up with the intimate eye contact and his fresh, minty breath hitting her wanting mouth.<br/><br/> "...I’m still gonna kick your ass." She pushed his face away with a finger on his nose, heart beating ridiculously fast and mind rebooting over and over again, gulping as her partner's lips twisted into an irresistible smirk.<br/><br/> "Try not to get distracted by my legs whilst you’re at it,<em> Marinette~</em>" His unbelievably soft, velvety lips brushed hers as he spoke, a tad bit more pressure applied when he murmured her real name and then childishly nipped her bottom lip with his teeth before bolting off with a cackle.<br/><br/> "CHAT NOIR!?!"<br/><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "I can take you up, I can take you home, I can take you oh oh oh where you wanna go"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> They were currently on their twenty-sixth date and they were yet to talk about making it official let alone get past the hand holding zone, the painfully yearning heart eyes and the fiery pecks on the cheeks.</p><p> He was waiting for her to make the first move like the gentleman he was. Even if everyone else could literally see his thoughts and urges to grab her into his arms and dip her into a deep, romantic kiss. In fact, their ridiculous classmates have placed bets on when Adrien was going to snap and have his way with her. </p><p> Not an if. </p><p> A when.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> A/N: I wanna try and update this as often as I can! Maybe daily or once every two-three days if I'm ambitious lol. I just have too many drabbles and prompts. Here's another that I really enjoyed writing! (Also, thank you all for your wonderful comments!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em>"Baby, señorita, ma chérie, please be my little lady, my little lady</em>
        <br/>
        <em>Mi amor, you're the one I adore you, come on be my little lady, my little lady"</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <b> <em>Take You - Justin Bieber</em> </b>
      </p>
      <p>
        <b> <em>Pairing - Adrinette</em> </b>
      </p>
      <p>
        <b> <em>Prompt: "I don't actually like passionfruit..."</em> </b>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><p><br/> "Haha...sorry but I...I don’t actually <em>like </em>passion fruit..." Marinette laughed awkwardly, politely declining Adrien's offer to take a sip of his boba tea and gently twirled his pointed straw away from her mouth. Said boy simply eyed her with astonishment, as if she grew a second head and kept on gaping.<br/><br/> Marinette gulped and self-consciously pivoted a hair strand with her digits, averting his fiery gaze on her frame. What was the big deal anyways? It's just a piece of fruit!<br/><br/> "You’re joking, right? Huh?" He brought the cup back towards himself and circled the straw around with the tip of his finger, still eyeing Marinette as she took a quick sip of her taro-strawberry milky tea. The girl now hyperaware of his body heat as the outside of their thighs pressed against one another on the small bench they sat.<br/><br/> "Nope," She peeked at him through her lashes, cheeks lightly reddening like her alter ego’s namesakes.<br/><br/> "But...but it’s <em>passion fruit!"</em> Adrien gestured towards his cup desperately. It was as if someone was claiming that one add one did not equal two and it was completely frustrating him to no ends. "Pears and bananas, I can understand. Hell, even jackfruit and pineapple. But passion fruit!? Impossible!" <br/><br/> Marinette rolled her eyes, albeit fondly, at her dramatic kitten as he began to babble about how superior is favourite fruit was.<br/><br/> Ever since their abrupt reveal a week ago or so, Adrien let go of all his restraints and acted and emoted around her as comfortably as he wanted, just like his alter-ego. Knowing that he trusted her enough to let himself be free in her presence filled her body with warmth.<br/><br/> The flirting on the other hand?<br/><br/> That was upped by <em>three-thousand </em>much to her poor heart’s dismay and utter <em>delight</em>.<br/><br/> Not to mention the fact that he’s caught wind of her long-lasting feelings for him on both sides of the mask which fuelled his shenanigans and dating schemes remarkably. From the need to have some sort of physical contact whenever they're in each other's presence such as an arm around her waist or tugging on her belt loops as he held her from behind, to the <em>soft, sweet kisses</em> on her cheeks and hands or the dark chuckles in her ear and the squeeze on her hips when their friends voiced out their <em>dirty </em>speculations about what the duo could possibly get up to when they were <em>alone</em>. <br/><br/> They were currently on their<em> twenty-sixth </em>date and they were <em>yet </em>to talk about making it official let alone get past the hand holding zone, the painfully yearning heart eyes and the fiery pecks on the cheeks.<br/><br/> He was waiting for her to make the first move like the gentleman he was. Even if everyone else could literally see his thoughts and urges to grab her into his arms and dip her into a deep, romantic kiss. In fact, their ridiculous classmates have placed bets on when Adrien was going to snap and have his way with her. <br/><br/> Not an if. <br/><br/> A <em>when.</em><br/><br/><em> 'It’s not my fault that I needed time to process everything...' </em>Marinette huffed internally, finally ignoring her thoughts and tuned back to her silly <em>Chaton's</em> rant.<br/><br/> "-it’s got that perfect blend of citrus and sweet! That delicious tang afterwards! That refreshing cleanse! Come on, My Lady, just one sip?" Adrien used his special move.<br/><br/> Kitten eyes.<br/><br/> It was a little bit effective.<br/><br/> Just a <em>tad</em>.<br/><br/><em> A smidge.</em><br/><br/> "No <em>Chaton</em>. If Maman and Papa couldn’t change my mind, what makes you think that <em>you </em>can?" She playfully flicked his nose, cheeky grin broadening at his whine and took another sip of her boba. She tried everything to keep her composure as the model wrapped his free arm around her waist, pressing her onto his body. <br/><br/> "Fine. You’re missing out though~" Adrien obnoxiously slurped through his straw, making loud <em>"Mmm!"</em> and <em>"Yummy!"</em> sound effects, leaning all his weight against Marinette like dead weight. He slurped louder at the death glare she gave him.<br/><br/> All of a sudden, an idea popped up in the designer’s mind. <br/><br/> Marinette bit her bottom lip as she contemplated whether or not to act upon the very idea.<br/><br/> On one hand, it would change <em>everything </em>and would require them both to talk about their unspoken <em>but very obvious</em> feelings which she was trying to bottle up by a mere strand of thread.<br/><br/> On the other, it would shut him up and turn him into a useless puddle of <em>goo</em>.<br/><br/> Or maybe...<em>just maybe</em>...it would fire up the darker, more <em>sensual </em>side of him that he’s been hinting for a good while. A primal, raw part of him that have never ceased to get her heart racing and have adrenaline coursing through her veins.<br/><br/> Marinette quite liked the idea of indulging in that side of Adrien...<br/><br/> She made her decision.<br/><br/> "Marinette? Mari? Princesse? Buginette? My Lady- <em>MMMPH!?</em>"<br/><br/> Acting upon her impulsive idea, Marinette caught Adrien’s supple lips with hers, melding into him with as much gusto and desire as she could possibly muster in the short sacchirine seconds and then pulled away when her inevitable shyness kicked in.<br/><br/> Looking away with rouge tinted cheeks whilst licking her lips, Marinette spoke as steadily as possible.<br/><br/> "I guess I don’t mind passion fruit after all...if I get to try it like that..."<br/><br/> Since Adrien fell slack during the quick kiss, Marinette expected him to be a squealing, blushing hot mess next to her, maybe even melting onto the floor with a lovesick lopsided grin plastered on his face and purring. <br/><br/> She didn’t expect his hands to grab her face and pull her into a deeper, harder kiss. Eyes fluttered shut, tan fingers tangled up in her raven locks as her pale digits dug into the creases of his shirt. Marinette felt Adrien pull her flush against him so that there was not even air between them as he poured every ounce of his feelings and enthusiasm into this hot, loving kiss. His palms felt like fire against her flaming cheeks and the subtle taste of passion fruit on his tongue added an entire different but amarous experience.<br/><br/> <em>She was hooked.</em><br/><br/> "If passion fruit was what made you do this to me, I’d have taken us on a boba date a long time ago," Adrien panted in between kisses, wrapping one hand around her waist and clasping the other with her hand, entwining their fingers. His lips smoothed into hers, the cascading fire now simmered to a pleasant pool of heat in the pit of her stomach. <br/><br/> <em>'Yes, you should’ve.'</em> Marinette hummed in her thoughts, smiling into the kiss.<br/><br/> From that day on, Marinette started to like passion fruit.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Let's take both of our souls, And intertwine"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"D...Don’t tell Père..." Was the only thing the teen blurted out with lips puckered like a fish only to swallow and drop the ice cream back in the tub and cover his face with a groan, embarrassed, spinning helplessly away from his desk on his computer chair. </p>
<p> 'Really Agreste? Really? Now why would your Lady even bother ratting out to Père for hoarding all the junk food and watching anime like some chick going through heartbreak!?' Adrien fumed to himself, hating how he looked more and more uncool to the love of his life, lips pursed childishly and arms folded over his chest as he slouched against his chair. He narrowed his eyes at her as if to dare her to mock him and his current lifestyle choices.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: ...ripperoni no comments on the last one-shot? Damn U_U I see how it is lol. Time to write a PlaggXBoobies fic out of spite- NO I'M JUST JOKING LOL. I'll keep updating this monster till I've emptied out my st.ash with the compiled drabbles and stories regardless of whether...you guys...comment...o-o-or not ;A; (clearly I am a thirsty bitch for them, I'm not gonna sugarcoat that) Till then, you're stuck with me~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"With every breath that I take</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I want you to share that air with me</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>There's no promise that I won't keep</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I'll climb a mountain, there's none too steep"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>2U - David Guetta</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Prompt - "If I fits, I sits."</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Pairing - Ladrien</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p><br/> Adrien instantly halted the spoon, containing a heaped, sugary bite of ice-cream that he was about to stuff his face with, cheeks swelled like a chipmunk storing for winter and eyes constricting in <em>complete </em>mortification. It took him everything to not part his lips in shock and have the ice-cream dribble out in the most unappealing, disgusting way possible. Thank <em>Dieu </em>for that.<br/><br/> Meanwhile, Ladybug was frozen in between Adrien's open window, one leg in the room and one hand against the glass. Her lips were tightened shut, trying <em>everything </em>to stop the laughter that was begging to spill out at the sight of the currently slobby model.<br/><br/> "D...Don’t tell <em>Père</em>..." Was the only thing the teen blurted out with lips puckered like a fish only to swallow and drop the ice cream back in the tub and cover his face with a groan, embarrassed, spinning helplessly away from his desk on his computer chair. <br/><br/><em> 'Really Agreste? Really? Now why would your Lady even bother ratting out to </em><em>Père </em><em>for hoarding all the junk food and watching anime like some chick going through heartbreak!?' </em>Adrien fumed to himself, hating how he looked more and more uncool to the love of his life, lips pursed childishly and arms folded over his chest as he slouched against his chair. He narrowed his eyes at her as if to <em>dare </em>her to mock him and his current lifestyle choices.<br/><br/> Thankfully, said love of his life giggled cutely, making her way towards him with ease and sat down on the computer desk with her eyes glued to his pyjama shirt, never faltering from his glowering kitten eyes.<br/><br/> "Hmm, <em>'If I fits, I sits'</em>. Very fitting shirt for you, <em>mon Chaton</em>. I’m glad at least one of my many guesses of your fashion choice was correct." Ladybug helped herself to one of the abounding looking delicious biscuits spread on his desk, eyes twinkling whilst Adrien merely stuck a tongue out at her, mirroring his alter-ego's sass.<br/><br/> "I still can’t believe you thought I would wear chains and ripped jeans to school. <em>RIPPED JEANS</em>."<br/><br/> "In my defence, they have come back in style thanks to the hipster Londoners on Instagram-"<br/><br/> "And the chains???"<br/><br/> "At least I didn't mention about you possibly wearing black caps or going with that horrendous trend I recall <em>lycée </em>boys eating up a few years back with the sagging trousers showcasing your entire butt to the world-"<br/><br/> "Ladybug!?" His face looked utterly distraught and Adrien looked close to pulling his blonde tresses off his scalp.<br/><br/> "Hahaha! You can’t really blame me! We knew very little about each other back then so of course, I could only come up with these kinds of answers." Ladybug shoved the boy lightly with jest but he came wheeling back on his chair, eyes hidden under the shadows of his golden fringe.<br/><br/> Suddenly, the air seemed...<em>tense</em>.<br/><br/> Ladybug felt a shiver go down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck raising as their eyes finally met. The blue filter of the monitors behind her gave Adrien a cool, dim glow, bringing out the gloom that rested on his face and radiated from his body.<br/><br/> "...you know all of me now...right?" Adrien leaned back, staring up at the ceiling with dismay and discontent. Plagg was sound asleep on the bed so he didn’t have the kwami’s comforting presence on his shoulder to soothe him with his purrs. "Yet...I don’t know all of <em>you</em>.." His words trailed into a hoarse whisper, his frown deepening and his frame becoming lifeless.<br/><br/> Ladybug sighed, the weight of the world evident on her sagging shoulders and pale skin. She bit her lip in contemplation, internally visiting the conversation she had with Tikki just before she arrived here. The more she observed her moping partner, the more appealing Tikki's side of the debate was.<br/><br/><em> And she should probably listen to the Goddess more often too...</em><br/><br/> "That’s...That's something I wanted to talk to you about, Adrien." Ladybug heard his sharp intake of breath before she could see his lips move, sensing him come closer without the chair this time until he was only a step away. "I think it’s time."<br/><br/> "...time?"<br/><br/> "Time for no more secrets."<br/><br/> "Are...are you sure?"<br/><br/> "Positive." To emphasise her point, Ladybug reached for Adrien's hands, clasping them with hers as her lips finally trembled out the words that undid her transformation before his very eyes.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> She didn't expect the crash of his lips upon hers as soon as she was unravelled.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><div><hr/><p><br/></p>
<p></p><div><p><b><em> A/N: Yes. I made the catboy pounce on the cute buggirl and snog her silly in the end. Can you blame him? His two most favourite girls in the world turned out to be one! </em></b></p>
<p><b><em> PleaseCommentAndTellMeWhatYouReallyThinkOkayThanks :D</em></b></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Because no matter what happens, I'll call your name without fail"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> He expected her to yell.</p>
<p> He expected her to hit him.</p>
<p> He expected her to push him off the beam.</p>
<p> He believed he deserved it all.</p>
<p> Instead, tentative, warm hands cupped his face and palmed his cheeks, allowing him to see the soft, heartbroken smile on Marinette's face which was mere centimetres away from his.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Here's another short prompt that I myself have enjoyed writing! Why~? COS IT'S MARIBLANC! FAVE SIDE OF THE LOVE SQUARE THINGY MAGIG (so many pairing choices between two people my gawd). I hope you enjoy reading and be sure to leave a comment if you can- I would love to know what you thought of this one-shot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You're the owner of a jagged heart</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Anything you touch gets hurt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You scowl at everything in the world</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Your eyes say it, but I'm here"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>ハートリアライズ (Heart Realise) - Tia</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b></b>
      <b>Pairing - Mariblanc</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Prompt - </b>
    </em>
    <b>"I won't let you be alone anymore."</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> "No...no...no...NOOOOOO!!!!!</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> I FAILED YOU AGAIN!!!"</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> Chat Blanc wailed with raw agony, collapsing to his knees in defeat and head bowed down to the ground in utter shame. He wouldn't dare to meet her gaze, he absolutely <em>cannot</em>. <br/><br/> Anguished, painful sobs wrecked through his body as he muttered apologies over and over again like a mantra, claws digging into the beam he was stranded on. The world was deaf to the ugly sounds of sharp claws tearing through metal and the broken cries of the lone boy.<br/><br/> The Ladybug miraculous remained broken and destroyed ahead of him, red static buzzing around it as the atmosphere turned to lead and the environment began to warp ethereally as well as monstrously.<br/><br/><em> Though he was blind to it all, surrounded by his sorrows and mistakes.</em><br/><br/> Marinette clutched a fist to her chest whilst she watched her miraculous decompose in horror. Then, she eyed her crushed partner, the boy refusing to budge from his spot. <br/><br/> His finger merely brushed the shell of her earrings mid-fight, no cataclysm or any form of ancient destruction involved.<br/><br/> Yet, somehow it prompted the jewels to burn her ears and fall onto the beam in a deadly clatter, detransforming her in an instant with no red kwami in sight.<br/><br/> This was not supposed to happen!<br/><br/> "Marinette...My Lady...I’m so <em>sorry</em>..." Chat curled into a ball, trying to make himself look as small as possible, oblivious to the alien whirring noise emitted by the broken jewels and the sea twisting to the colour of blood whilst the moon crumbled into nothing, disappearing from the sky.<br/><br/> He expected her to yell.<br/><br/> He expected her to hit him.<br/><br/> He expected her to push him off the beam.<br/><br/><em> He believed he deserved it all.</em><br/><br/> Instead, tentative, warm hands cupped his face and palmed his cheeks, allowing him to see the soft, heartbroken smile on Marinette's face which was mere centimetres away from his.<br/><br/> The boy couldn’t halt the gasp that escaped his lips, hands now clutching her shoulders like she was his lifeline and claws digging into her shoulder blades with enough pressure to prove to himself she was real without hurting her. Blanc's heightened supernatural senses enabled him to sense the blood coursing through her veins and her calming heartbeat.<br/><br/> After everything, <em>everything</em>, why was she looking at him like <em>he </em>was the most <em>beautiful </em>being in the <em>world</em>?<br/><br/> "M-M-Marinette..." His voice was nothing but an excruciating whisper, hoarse from his screams. "What have I done?" The girl simply brushed her fingers through his stark white locks lovingly, leaning her forehead against his with so much tenderness and let her tears fall free, cascading down her rosy cheeks.<br/><br/> "It’s okay Chat Noir, I won’t let you be alone anymore...I’ll be with you <em>forever </em>and <em>ever</em>," She kissed his forehead gently, her ears and nose starting to bleed from the dip of the infra-sound and the uncanny changes in the environment. She started to become lightheaded and fatigued.<br/><br/> The loss of the Goddess of Creation has caused the universe to self destruct and it was a matter of precious minutes before <em>everything </em>they <em>knew </em>and <em>loved </em>was gone forever...<br/><br/>  "I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you..." She broke down, small whimpers and sniffles escaping her yet she refused to loosen her hold on her partner. "I’m sorry I let you down, <em>mon Chaton</em>..." She trailed her lips from his head and kissed him on his cheeks, his sad eyelids, his nose and then paused before his lips, taking her time to savour what could possibly be their last moment.<br/><br/> "You and me...against the world, Marinette..." Chat Blanc’s solemn lips were brushing hers now, the contact causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach innocently.<br/><br/> "Heh...you and me against the world..."<br/><br/> "Adrien. <em>Your Adrien,</em>"<br/><br/> Marinette felt her heart splutter and squeeze before melancholy shook her body, causing her to bury her face into his shoulder from the irony of <em>everything </em>and scream his name with such painful sadness; it shattered what was left of Blanc’s <em>heart</em>.<br/><br/> "Yes! You...you and me! You and me against the world, Adrien! <em>Oh, Adrien!</em>"<br/><br/> Marinette immediately faced Chat Blanc again, crying and laughing hysterically, leaning into his lips for her first and final ki-<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. "Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, Before I make a move"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"My Lady~! You sure do love punning your way to a man’s heart, don’t ya?" He clasped one of her hands smoothly, bringing her knuckles to his lips and gave it his traditional kiss. Only this time, he let his lips linger there and his heated green eyes peeked through his long lashes, gazing at her with an intimacy beyond words.</p>
<p> No mercy to her poor, clobbering heart at all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I have five hours worth of lectures to catch up on, I have many, many homework left to do, I even have to self isolate- but that ain't gonna stop me from updating this drabble galore thingy &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>"A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body<br/>'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Into You - Ariana Grande</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Pairing - Adrinette</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Prompt - 'Hiding behind the stairs'</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> "Psst! Down here!"<br/><br/> Marinette felt a pair of hands grab her before she acknowledged the voice, and immediately registered the boy’s identity as he encased her body protectively with his, hiding them both behind the stairs of <em>Collège Françoise Dupont</em>. She felt his heart hammer against her chest as the boy holding her close eyed the area up ahead with scrutiny, arms locked around her frame.<br/><br/> A hoard of rabid fans ranging from Marinette’s age to probably the upperclassman ran by chanting <em>"Adrien!!!!",</em> missing the sneaky model and the baffled designer as they searched and scoured the building, making the most of their lunch break. Two or three of them even had a life-sized cutout of the boy from his latest modelling shoot, much to her dismay. <em>She thanked the higher deities that Wayhem wasn't a part of the crazies anymore.</em><br/><br/> .<br/><br/> A beat went past.<br/><br/> Soon, Adrien relaxed, evident in his loosening grip and Marinette took a deep breath. The two of them made eye contact for a split second before bursting into silent, childish giggles.<br/><br/> "They sure are <em>purr-siss-tent</em>, aren’t they <em>mon Minou?</em>” Marinette shot a coy smirk at him which turned into a warm, adoring smile as Adrien laughed louder, gripping her tighter towards him as he used her body as support to stop himself from collapsing onto the floor. He radiated pure sunshine right then right that moment and the young girl couldn't help but feel warmth filling her up from head to foot, grin simply broadening to a love-sick lopsided smile.<br/><br/> "My Lady~! You sure do love punning your way to a man’s heart, don’t ya?" He clasped one of her hands smoothly, bringing her knuckles to his lips and gave it his traditional kiss. Only this time, he let his lips linger there and his heated green eyes peeked through his long lashes, gazing at her with an intimacy beyond words.<br/><br/> <em>No mercy to her poor, clobbering heart at all.</em><br/><br/> She internally prayed that the heat that lit in her stomach didn’t reach her face and cause her cheeks to bloom with a blush that would no doubt be caught by her lover. <em>His ego was already big enough anyways.</em><br/><br/> Looking away from his hungry glance, Marinette nervously clutched the front of her shirt and nibbled on her bottom lip, purposely ignoring the way his emerald greens flickered to it like a moth to flame. Her cheeks could probably catch fire right now and she wouldn’t be surprised.<br/><br/> "Man? You’re still a boy," She scoffed, turning a deaf ear to his deep, breathy, <em>ridiculously sensual</em> chuckle against her hand. "Besides..."<br/><br/> Taking a deep breath (and totally wanting to turn the tables), Marinette faced him once more, cupping the back of his neck with her free hand, tangling her fingers with his golden locks and leaned her forehead against his.<br/><br/> Their lips were so <em>close </em>yet so <em>far</em>.<br/><br/> Adrien’s lips twitched, begging to snatch the sweet, soft taste of her mouth and turn her into putty under his touch.<br/> <br/> "I didn’t need to pun to win your heart, <em>non?</em>" The smile she wore was downright smug and bold and her eyes shone like a blue flame, sending Adrien’s heart to overdrive and causing his entire face to flare up as red as his partner’s suit.<br/><br/> A sweet death indeed.<br/><br/> He slapped his hands against his face, swooning like a little girl who just met her prince and his muffled protests grew louder when Marinette cackled at his misery. <br/><br/> "Dammit, Marinette! Will it KILL you to let ME be the cool, calm, collected one for ONCE?" Adrien’s frown grew deeper when Marinette pushed him away by the nose with her finger. Her inner Ladybug shining brighter than a beacon that one would start to speculate if she was the girl under the mask from the unadulterated courage that oozed out of her pores.<br/><br/> "Revenge for all those times you turned me into a flustered mess~"<br/><br/> "Oh <em>come o-ooooon!</em> I didn’t <em>mean </em>to do that to you..."<br/><br/> "I’m not just talking about before we began secretly dating."<br/><br/> "A-A-Ahaha...what ever do you mean~?"<br/><br/> "Oh boy? Where do I start? The caresses on my cheek before patrol? The more hotter kisses on my hand whilst we’re talking? The midnight make outs in my bedroom that would surely get <em>Papa </em>akumatised again?" Marinette's face felt like it was on fire as she recalled back to their last tryst in her room the other night.<br/><br/><em> The way his lips melded into hers with as much sweetness and playfulness as the most delicious bar of chocolate. The way his golden tresses felt like pure silk tangled and weaved in between her fingers as she tugged. The way that his teeth nipped and grazed the sensitive skin of her throat as his sinful hands made its way under her night shirt and-</em><br/><br/> "I mean...it’s not like you were <em>complaining</em>. If anything, you only encouraged it all with those cute, adorable sounds you make..." Adrien countered smugly, snapping Marinette out of her momentarial daze. "...and the way you whispered out <em>my name</em>..." He skimmed his teeth playfully against the inside of her wrist before leaning into her face for a well deserved, luscious kiss-<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> "THERE HE IS! THERE’S ADRIEN!"</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> "AND MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG???"</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> "THE RUMOURS ARE TRUE! THEY’RE TOTALLY DATING!"</b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>"YOU IDIOTS! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOOK A PICTURE OF THEM KISSING BEFORE YELLING OUT THEIR NAMES!"</b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> With matching horror-stricken faces, Marinette and Adrien bolted out of their hiding space, hand in hand and shot out of the building like a bullet with the swarm hot at their heels.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> Once again, the <em>'adrinette'</em> hashtag began trending on the European Twitter, reigning number one.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. "Yes, then you're no, But I'm not letting go"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> No...</p><p> Anything but ONE PIECE.</p><p> That stupid cat has figured out how to trap her in between his paws!</p><p> 'And he KNOWS it. Damn him!'</p><p> "Haha- no thank you Chaton, I’d rather kiss you instead." She blurted out but then flinched when her words caught up to her. Did she just infer that she wouldn’t mind kissing him then??? Was kissing the smug, annoying cat the lesser of the two evils??? </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> A/N: I got a 48 hr extension for my report's first draft hence I can spare time to edit these oneshots and post them~ Here's some good ol' romance~ Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You got me speechless<br/>Opening my mouth<br/>I was keeping it secret<br/>But the word got out"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Contradiction - KSUKE (feat. Tyler Carter)</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Pairing - Ladynoir</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Prompt - "I challenge you to a duel!"</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>~(x)~<br/><br/>.<br/><br/>.<br/><br/>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "I challenge you to a duel!" The ever so energetic Chat Noir spun his baton one handedly with a rare, surprisingly impressive trick, eyes never leaving his Lady’s form with a smirk, and then slammed the baton onto the ground vertically to his side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He puffed up his chest, white teeth gleaming with his trademark mischievousness which was quick to grow into a shit-eating grin as Ladybug scoffed and rolled her eyes. The heroine leaped to her feet, spinning her yo-yo with practiced ease, and made way towards her partner with a matching smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "You know you can show off your new moves and skills without having to spar with me," She quipped, halting the movement of her weapon and catching the yo-yo in one hand with a fierce grip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> They were almost <em>chest </em>to <em>chest</em>.<br/><br/> Her ribbons tingled from the close proximation. <br/><br/><em> And her enhanced senses enabled her to feel how hard her partner's heart was beating against his ribs.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Chat’s head was lowered to meet her gaze whilst Ladybug’s was tilted upwards to meet his, the height difference far more pronounced than usual.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> Bright, lively emerald greens met calm, sky blue sapphires.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "But where’s the fun in that?" The feline purred in a husky voice, his tail making its way to wrap around Ladybug’s waist, meeting zero resistance from her and draped around her relaxed torso as if it was sentient being.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> The black cat always claimed that his tail had a mind of its own, the boy himself having no control over it. However, Ladybug has spotted on numerous occasions that his tail was just like his ears and responded to his inner emotions. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> It lashed when he was angry.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> It drooped when he was upset.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> It wiggled when he was happy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> And...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> It wrapped around her when he was flirty or sought comfort from her.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> In this case, it was the <em>former</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Yet, she was more than happy to humour the silly teen, evident with the way her eyes glinted slyly and her lips curled up with coy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "You’re right...it’s more fun when I kick your butt, hmm?" Without a warning, Ladybug sank down to her knees with swift movements and shot a kick towards his legs, tripping Chat Noir and catching him off guard.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> The hero yelped but then rolled backward before surging to his feet and splitting his baton into two with a wild grin. The duo circled each other with glee, adrenaline and more rushing through their veins. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "Not bad, not bad, <em>Buginette</em>," He relished the annoyed groan he got from her and winked. "Wanna make this more interesting by bringing in stakes~?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "Oh? Alright then. <em>When </em>I win, I want you to stop calling me <em>Buginette</em> for one whole month and to stop pestering me to watch that dreaded show, One Piece." Ladybug then snorted at the exasperated look Chat Noir gave, a peal of tinkling laughter begging to burst out of her lips as he muttered out things like: <em>“People these days have no respect for the classics, I swear down...”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "Alright, fine! But, that’s <em>if </em>you win, My Lady. As for my prize, I wanna have more of your amazing cooking next patrol, especially that yummy <em>huǒguō</em> and <em>bāo zi</em> you brought in last time," The boy looked like he was about to drool on the spot like a glutton but Ladybug couldn’t blame him; she really outdid herself last time she made them if she said so herself. "And~" Chat paused dramatically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "...And?"</p>
</div><div class=""><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div><p><em> "I’d like a kiss~" </em></p></div><br/> The lovesick cat made an exaggerated smooching face and loud puckering sounds much to Ladybug’s dismay, wiggling on the spot with his hands clasped together and pressed against one side of his face, dropping his batons in process. Like a typical, anime fangirl gushing about their<em> 'Senpai'</em>. Ugh, the weeb of a cat was a terrible influence on her!<p> </p></div><div class="">
  <p> Though, the idea of kissing him warmed her cheeks up in a manner that should only be caused by <em>Adrien </em>and <em>not </em>her goofy, silly, sometimes stupidly hot <em>partner</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Noting her hesitance, Chat Noir cocked a hip to the side, resting one of his hands on it and using his free one to gesture as he spoke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "Of course, if you’re not comfortable with that, I can always change my prize to watching One Piece with me," He ended his sentence with a smile close to the devil’s itself and Ladybug couldn’t help but grimace visibly and pale on the spot. "All nine-hundred and forty-seven episodes of it, the four OVAs, the thirteen TV specials, the fourteen movies <em>AND </em>the episodes to come since it's still ongoing~"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> No...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Anything but <em>ONE PIECE</em>.<br/><br/> That stupid cat has figured out how to trap her in between his paws!<br/><br/><em> 'And he KNOWS it. Damn him!'</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "Haha- no thank you Chaton, I’d rather kiss you instead." She blurted out but then flinched when her words caught up to her. Did she just infer that she wouldn’t mind <em>kissing </em>him then??? Was kissing the smug, annoying cat the lesser of the two evils??? <br/><br/><em> Especially with those soft, sculpted lips of his and the hot warmth his touch left on her body from something as simple as grasping her shoulder?</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "Hehe...then it’s settled...LET’S DUEL!"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> .</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Chat Noir won the spar by only a smidge.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> A hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> A whisker even. (Only because Ladybug's ill timed clumsiness from her civilian side crept up on her at the last moment!)</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> But, he never mentioned <em>where </em>he wanted his kiss and ended up pouting like a betrayed toddler when Ladybug grabbed his tail and kissed the tip of <em>that </em>instead, leaving him hanging and tripping onto his butt when he puckered up his lips for some sugar.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Curse his damn luck and his big mouth!<br/><br/></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> "I should have just gone for the One Piece option instead of tryin' to get a kiss...dammit." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>.</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "And maybe it's true I'm caught up on you, Maybe there's a chance you're stuck on me too"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I’ve been waiting hours upon hours, days after days, weeks after weeks, wondering where on Earth you have been." The hero pretended to faint like an overdramatic lady during the medieval times, the back of his hand against his forehead whilst the other clutched his heart. "You had me so worried! I was THIS close in scouring the city for you, Marinette!"</p>
<p>As the cogs started to turn in her head, Marinette finally understood her mistake and she smiled sheepishly which only egged the vigilant on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: ...oh wow Miss-Ecchi! Two updates in one day? Totally not putting off doing the report eyyyyyyyyyyyy.... :( I dun wanna do muh homework smh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em><br/>"Everyday I patiently wait<br/>Feeling like a fool but I do anyway<br/>Nothing can feel as sweet and as real<br/>Cause no way I would've waited in pain"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Maybe - Jay Sean </b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Pairing - Marichat</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Prompt - Basically Chat is being clingy and silly again lmao</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> <em>Creak.</em><br/><br/> One pair of eyes blinked owlishly, visibly confused, whilst the other pair glared as dangerously as a <em>tiny kitten</em> stuck in a <em>box</em>.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> The higher the girl raised her brow, the deeper the hero's lips fell into a pout.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> "You <em>left </em>me...how <em>could </em>you?" Chat was the first to break the silence, arms and legs still crossed on her bed as he glowered down at her from the height, as if <em>he </em>owned the room. Marinette was only a few steps away from the trapdoor that led downstairs, arms automatically lowering the wooden door down as softly as she possibly can. The girl in question only tilted her head to the side in confusion, the black cat feeling his heart leap to his throat at how <em>'innocently cute'</em> was a great look on her.<br/><br/> "I’ve been waiting hours upon hours, days after days, weeks after weeks, wondering where on <em>Earth </em>you have been." The hero pretended to faint like an overdramatic lady during the medieval times, the back of his hand against his forehead whilst the other clutched his heart. "You had me so worried! I was THIS close in scouring the city for you, Marinette!"<br/><br/> As the cogs started to turn in her head, Marinette finally understood her mistake and she smiled sheepishly which only egged the vigilant on. He jumped off the upper floor to the ground, landing as quietly as his namesakes, and took large strides towards the designer.<br/><br/> "Is my suffering that amusing to you? Huh?" He leaned into her face, throwing away any ounce of personal boundary out of the windows as per his standard behaviour but was pushed away gently by Marinette’s finger on his nose. Chat went cockeyed for a split second before settling on a scowl once more and huffing. His belt tail swirled behind him with irritation.<br/><br/> "Sorry about that, I was at Alya's for the night. I think I forgot to leave a note here to let you know because I was in a rush." Marinette admitted, not blind to the way the tension left his shoulders and his gaze softening. "I didn’t mean to worry you Chat," She pulled him in for a hug, the boy couldn’t help but melt against her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and burying his face into the crook of her neck. <br/><br/> He couldn't help but inhale the sweet, cinnamon scent of her hair, nose trailing the juncture of her neck and claws combing through her silky, smooth raven locks.<br/><br/> "Didn’t know I had to share MY cuddle buddy," He puffed, his hot breath hitting Marinette's neck in a way that heated up the apples of her cheeks. His body letting them sway on the spot as he held her. <br/><br/> "Hahaha! Well, I hate to break it to you but Alya has had dibs on me first so I’m <em>her </em>cuddle buddy by default." The response she got from the feline was a snort and he merely nuzzled his face deeper into her luscious hair. His tail curving downwards till it wrapped itself around one of Mari's ankles.<br/><br/> "My cuddles are way better so by default you’re mine."<br/><br/> "Hmmm, I guess I’m yours then, as long as ...as <em>you’re mine</em>..." Marinette’s voice ended in a shy whisper, her lips pursed slightly as she was not fully aware of what she said out loud. The girl suddenly flinched when Chat pulled away, quickly darting her eyes anywhere else but at his face and twisting her fingers anxiously.<br/><br/> This was amended by a clawed finger gently guiding her chin back to face him, his thumb stroking her soft cheek and his other hand resting on the small of her back. An indescribable, tender look was all that Marinette saw on Chat’s face, making her heart beat much faster like it has been doing so lately in his presence, whether she was in the costume or not. <br/><br/> "Thought I made it pretty clear that I’ve been yours from the start," His voice took on a deeper, gravelly tone that it took <em>everything </em>for Marinette’s knees to not buckle on the spot and swoon. <br/><br/> It was pride that left her standing. <br/><br/> That was mercilessly thrown out of the window too when Chat Noir blinked<em> ever so slowly</em> whilst gazing at Marinette <em>so wonderfully</em>. She couldn't tell whether it was the heat of his loving gaze or the flames of his delicate touch against her body that lit her entire being on fire.<br/><br/><em> Kitten kisses.</em><br/><br/> Immediately his gaze switched to worry when Marinette clasped her face with her hands, shaking her head back and forth and squealing with embarrassment. <br/><br/> What’s with blonde haired and green eyed boys in her life turning her insides to mush?!<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "Just close your eyes girl, Whispering, tellin' me we gotta go"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> "Y-You must really care for him, huh?" He shyly scratched the back of his neck, eyes glimmering with awe and warmth. A large portion of him internally swooned from Ladybug’s words, the idea of him himself worrying her fed his catlike selfishness and his hopeful wishes to be loved.</p>
<p> "Obviously!" Ladybug answered, cheeks red and nostrils flared with exasperation. "Chat Noir and I are a team. There’s no just me and there’s no just him. It’s either us or nothing." She concluded with finality, simmering down from her outbursts and leaned against the wall with sagging shoulders. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: ...I think it's pretty obvious that I'm posting these in order to put off doing any homework. But tbf, how can anyone concentrate on work when you have to concentrate on how to   b r e a t h ?</p>
<p> Enjoy this short drabble!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em><br/>"I ain't tryna get all caught up in her mess for real<br/>But she came on out and backed me up against the wall<br/>She said I know you heard but I'll make you forget it all"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Ride It - Jay Sean</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Pairing - Ladrien (and background Ladynoir)</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Prompt - 'TFW the love of your life is your #1 fan'</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p><br/> There are many weird and mind-boggling things that have happened in Adrien’s life, courtesy on <em>Le Papillon’s</em> ridiculous akumas and schemes as well as said akumas and their ridiculous powers. <br/><br/> Not to mention the floating stomach of a kwami that resides in his shirt’s pocket, who’s a glutton for one of the worst cheeses that the model has ever smelt in his entire lifetime. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if his nose suddenly dropped off his face just from the <em>pungent </em>scent of the disgusting fermented dairy.<br/><br/> Yet, he was nowhere near prepared for what was currently going on in front of him, lips sewed firmly shut and body stiffer than an iron board as Ladybug animatedly kept on pacing in front of him, rage seeping out of her <em>tiny </em>frame.<br/><br/> "-he doesn’t seem to know his worth these days! How much he means to me! Ugh! That stupid kitten doesn’t even realise that I trust him more with my own life than myself or anyone else and how he’s one of the main reasons why I keep fighting!"<br/><br/> Ladybug ranted on, fists clenched, knuckles whitening under her suit and glared at the sky with as much venom as she could possibly muster; as if Adrien didn’t exist despite the boy himself asking what was wrong when he found her brooding earlier on.<br/><br/> "Oh, and you know what’s the icing on the cake? The<em> sheer audacity</em> of him telling ME that HE’S not NEEDED and proceeding to SACRIFICE HIMSELF. <em>AGAIN!</em> OOoOoh!” Without a warning, Ladybug let out a heated yell and punched a nearby wall in the vacant alleyway, not even flinching at the crater she left behind and not even noticing the way Adrien paled on the spot with his lips gaping.<br/><br/> Adrien was stuck between petrified beyond compare and turned on immensely from the gesture itself. Is it possible to be both? Hopefully, Plagg won't make fun of him later on...<br/><br/> Gathering his wits <em>(or at least pretending to)</em>, he cleared his throat and delivered a shaky smile, his lips almost wobbled when the heroine directed her icy gaze at him. <br/><br/> "Y-You must really care for him, huh?" He shyly scratched the back of his neck, eyes glimmering with awe and warmth. A large portion of him internally swooned from Ladybug’s words, the idea of <em>him </em>himself worrying <em>her </em>fed his catlike selfishness and his hopeful wishes to be loved.<br/><br/> "Obviously!" Ladybug answered, cheeks red and nostrils flared with exasperation. "Chat Noir and I are a <em>team</em>. There’s no just me and there’s no just him. <em>It’s either us or nothing.</em>" She concluded with finality, simmering down from her outbursts and leaned against the wall with sagging shoulders. <br/><br/> Soon, she let out a deep exhale and it was only then, did she fully register Adrien’s presence, embarrassment filling her from head to toe. This time her cheeks flushed for a reason other than anger.<br/><br/> "I’m so sorry about that," She looked away from him, hoping he wouldn’t see how her cheeks were practically on fire. "I shouldn’t have unloaded all of that on you."<br/><br/> "Hey, it’s fine." He stepped closer to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder so that she turned towards him <em>(her shoulder felt so fragile and vulnerable under his touch, he was tempted to bring her into his arms and protect her body with his)</em>. His heart melted at the sight of her soft pout and it reminded him of the memory when she first introduced herself to him as <em>'Maladroit'</em>. "Everyone needs to let out steam once in a while, regardless if they're a superhero or not and...<em>I’m glad you told me about it.</em> Even if we’re not...close or anything." His smile only brightened.<br/><br/> As did hers.<br/><br/> "Thank you, Adrien. I appreciate it a lot..."<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Let me be Pacific, I want to be down in your South Seas"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suddenly, dread began to build up from the pits of his stomach as he tried to understand the connotations of what he said. The bespectacled duo kept on cackling away, clutching their stomachs and his Princesse carried on hiding her face away from him, refusing to make eye contact. With a heavy gulp, he placed a tender hand on one of Marinette's forearm, pulling it away from her cheeks so that he could see her eyes and then asked.</p><p> "Then...what does..."</p><p> </p><p>"What does doggy style mean...?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> A/N: I literally cracked out this drabble cos Ash sent in this super funny text from online on discord and we all pretty much lost our shit ahahahah! You can blame her for this &lt;3 (This fic is mainly talk about sex so it is still T rated but if you're not into that, skip it lol).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals<br/>So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>The Bad Touch - Bloodhound Gang</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Pairing - Adrinette</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Prompt - 'Doggy Style'</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/> "Hmm? How <em>was </em>the date?" The boy parrotted Nino's question, snapping out of his daydreams of the events prior before answering with enthusiasm. "Oh, it was great! Marinette and I ate the spaghetti, <em>doggy style</em>," Adrien sighed happily, innocently blind to the way his best friend's eyes bulged out of its sockets, the ladyblogger dropping her phone in a dull clutter with her jaw dropped and Marinette's pulse sent to overdrive despite her hand being encased by his, tucked in his hoodie's pocket. <br/><br/> .<br/><br/> Not a single word was said for a few moments, the trio with Adrien trying to comprehend his answer with matching shocked expressions whilst the golden-haired boy himself hummed like a lovesick Disney princess. His bubble was popped as soon as the French-Chinese ripped her hand out of his grip with a squeak, a sign that she was beyond flustered about something. Agreste simply pouted at her.<br/><br/> "A-Adrien!? That's not what we did-" Marinette hissed out, flailing her hands and face as red as her counterpart's super-suit. Her boyfriend merely cocked his head in confusion, grasping her hands swiftly so that she didn't hit anything or lose balance. It was then that he noticed that her pulse seemed much faster than it usually was under his fingertips, slightly worrying him.<br/><br/> "But we did? It was probably the best experience I've ever had in my life-"<br/><br/> "Adrien-"<br/><br/> "It was so romantic and sweet and warm-"<br/><br/> "ADRIEN-"<br/><br/> "And the way you blushed so cutely afterwards-"<br/><br/> "<b>ADRIEN!</b>" Finally, the silly boy listened to the aspiring designer, her hands squishing his face so that she had his full attention, green eyes now owlishly blinking at her. "Listen to me. Slurping up spaghetti like the dogs from the Lady and the Tramp cartoon is <em>not </em>called <em>doggy style</em>. That is a COMPLETELY and RIDICULOUSLY different thing!!!"<br/><br/> The model only let out a sound of confusion, almost flinching like a cat when Alya and Nino burst into hysterical laughter whilst Marinette snatched her hands away from his face and buried her heated one in them with absolute embarrassment. Even her ears were tinged to a shade of blush and he wasn't deaf to the kettle-like squeal that escaped her lips. <br/><br/> Suddenly, dread began to build up from the pits of his stomach as he tried to understand the connotations of what he said. The bespectacled duo kept on cackling away, clutching their stomachs and his <em>Princesse </em>carried on hiding her face away from him, refusing to make eye contact. With a heavy gulp, he placed a tender hand on one of Marinette's forearm, pulling it away from her cheeks so that he could see her eyes and then asked.<br/><br/> "Then...what does..."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What does doggy style mean...?"</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>.</p>
    <p> Once again, Césaire and Lahiffe roared hilarity, tears leaking out of their eyes and shrieks escaping their throats that Adrien was almost certain that he broke them. He eyed Marinette pleadingly, whining out her name a few times but she was stubborn in keeping her lips shut regardless of how powerful his kitten eyes were.</p>
  </div>
</div><p><br/> "Dude...heheheh..." Finally, Nino answered. "It's when you bend your girl over, keep her on her hands and knees and FUCK her like an animal!" Nino's laughter then increased in volume as his naive friend choked on his saliva and his complexion erupted into a damning shade of red. <br/><br/> Adrien spluttered out apologies to his poor, embarrassed girlfriend over and over again, his hands clapped into a begging motion and teeth gritted with humiliation. <br/><br/>"B-B-BUT! It sounded so innocent! I genuinely thought that the spaghetti eating scene was called doggy style! Why!? Dammit, you are all nasty!" Adrien huffed with finality, hiding his face in Marinette's shoulder as he held her from behind as if her tiny frame could keep him away from Alya's and Nino's cheeky gaze. <br/><br/> He wasn't paying attention to Mari chastising their friends, however.<br/><br/> The more he thought about <em>it...</em>the more <em>appealing </em>it seemed. <br/><br/> And instantly, the way he was holding her didn't seem so appropriate anymore with his mind gone straight to the gutter.<br/><br/><em> Adrien. Was. Fucked.</em><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "I just wanna be part of your symphony, Will you hold me tight and not let go?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silence shoved its face into the atmosphere afresh but only for a moment. Ladybug fiddled with her fingers, exhaling, only to find her fidgeting hands grasped by a larger pair in a soothing and protective grip. </p><p> She felt the tension seep out of her shoulders in an instance as his thumb rubbed soft circles on the back of her hands whilst his encouraging smile never left his lips.</p><p> "I...What do you think about..."</p><p> </p><p>"...sex?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> A/N: I think this prompt was probably the most challenging to write, strictly because I myself am not ace and am really enthusiastic when it comes to sex (if it's not obvious from my username LOL). So, I had to rely on experiences that my friends who are ace have told me about to incorporate into this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>"And now your song is on repeat<br/>And I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat"<br/></em>
    <br/>
    <b> <em>Symphony - Clean Bandit feat. Zara Larsson</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Pairing - Ladynoir</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Prompt - 'Asexual'</em> </b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p><br/> For the umpteenth time tonight, Ladybug wrinkled her nose with frustration as she observed the rich view from the top of the Eiffel tower- <em>to be honest, it was more of a glare than an ordinary observation. </em>Her lips were pursed in what many would label as an adorable pout but the storm in her eyes said otherwise.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn’t even acknowledge her partner’s louder than life's presence as soon as he dropped by, performing a new, spectacular aerobatic trick that went unseen much to Chat's absolute dismay.<br/><br/> It took him<em> three weeks </em>just to perfect that move...<br/><br/> <em>And a handful of bruises when he failed to execute said moves during the process.</em><br/><br/> "Don’t mind me. Just a<em> lonely, abandoned, pitiful cat</em> walking by-yyyy..." Chat Noir teased out loud, snapping the heroine out of her daze and causing her to whirl her entire body to his direction. His smirk grew as she fumbled with her words and hands before settling on an apologetic smile.<br/><em><br/> 'So cute~'</em><br/><br/> "Sorry about that, <em>Chaton</em>." She took his outstretched hand and allowed the boy to effortlessly lift her up to her feet till they were both standing side by side. <br/><br/> "No big deal, I’ll just have to find another <em>purrrfect meowment</em> before showing you the cool trick I did. Maybe during the next akuma attack?" Ladybug couldn’t help but slap his shoulder playfully as he waggled his eyebrows and flashed his pearly whites, trying her best to not giggle as he exaggerated how much <em>'pain'</em> she inflicted on him.<br/><br/> He so <em>knew </em>she was laughing internally anyways, feeding his insufferably large ego.<br/><br/> "Go on, I dare you, and then you better run afterwards because I will throttle you with that belt tail of yours." She retorted back with jest, tugging on his feline tail for emphasis.<br/><br/> "<em>Meowch!</em> How kinky~"<br/><br/> His response didn’t receive the usual snort or groan or even the occasional slap against his chest when he was being extra annoying. Much to the feline hero’s surprise, a deeper grimace was written on his partner’s face, her baby blue eyes shadowed by her darker emotions. <br/><br/> "Ladybug? Is something wrong? Did I go too far-”<br/><br/> "<em>Quoi? Non, non</em>...it’s not you at all <em>mon Minou</em>."<br/><br/> Noir only raised a brow at her flustered response, lips puckered with confusion and all the previous guilt that momentarily built up was wiped away from his body.<br/><br/> "You better not hit me with the <em>'Oh no, it’s not you, it’s me!'</em> crap." He gestured dramatically, pretending to swoon on the spot and proceeding to fan himself like an elderly woman during the Victorian era. That got Ladybug giggling out loud and the lovesick boy inside of him pumped his fist up with joy.<br/> <br/> "But it is! Really!"<br/><br/> "Care to elaborate?"<br/><br/> "I don’t know...I don’t want to seem weird..."<br/><br/> "Well, you’d have to be weird enough to tolerate me for a start."<br/><br/> "Chat Noir! I’m trying to be serious here!" Ladybug laughed again, leaning against his shoulder this time with content. The duo chuckled and joked back and forth a few more times before deciding to settle down on one of the tower’s many beams.<br/><br/> "Okay, now we got that out of our system, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?" His attempt at poking her forehead ended with a swat on his hand. "Hey-<em> rude!</em> Hmmph. What got you thinking so hard that you ended up missing my fabulous entry, my Lady~?"<br/><br/> Silence shoved its face into the atmosphere afresh but only for a moment. Ladybug fiddled with her fingers, exhaling, only to find her fidgeting hands grasped by a larger pair in a soothing and protective grip. <br/><br/> She felt the tension seep out of her shoulders in an instance as his thumb rubbed soft circles on the back of her hands whilst his encouraging smile never left his lips.<br/><br/> "I...What do you think about..."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"...sex?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> Comically, Chat Noir’s entire face flushed redder than a tomato at sonic speed and his faux ears and tail struck up like he's been hit by a bolt of lightning. If he had fur, it would have surely bristled up too and stood on its ends. His Lady almost laughed. <br/><br/><em> Almost.</em><br/><br/> "Wha- Ah- ERM...WHAT!?" Sweat started to accumulate on his forehead and the boy couldn’t do anything but turn his face to the side with an awkward laugh, ripping one of his hands away from hers to itch his nose nervously and trying everything to keep himself composed.<br/><br/> "Keep your fur on, Chat. It’s just a simple question. It's not like I asked you to take me right here right now." Ladybug rolled her eyes fondly, squashing down a giggle at his protesting squawks and whines. Many would think that Chat Noir was the most teasing and playful compared to Ladybug but very few <em>(namely her and his kwami)</em> know that he can dish but <em>cannot </em>take for the life of him.<br/><br/> He was so <em>cute.</em><br/><br/> "My Lady! Stop teasing me..." His pout prompted her to finally laugh out loud, the hero's hand now covering his embarassed face whilst the redness in his cheeks never faltered. "And...regarding your...question? About what I think about sex?"<br/><br/> Her laughter died down like water dousing a fire.<br/><br/> Ladybug cleared her throat and nodded, beckoning the boy to carry on, along with a supportive squeeze on his hand. He had her full attention.<br/><br/> "I won’t lie- I am a typical teen under the mask. I...<em>ehem</em>...I <em>do </em>find the idea appealing and...would like to try it one day with someone I love and cherish," Ladybug gulped, taken aback by his soft and innocent answer, her eyes more than able to glimpse the hidden words behind his eyes.<br/><br/><em> 'With you...'</em><br/><br/> She peered down with a scowl, tightening her hold on his hand as she was once again lost in thoughts. The way she darkened didn’t go unnoticed to the boy clad in black.<br/><br/> "I-I-Is that so? You don’t find it...strange?" Her voice wavered towards the end of the sentence that Chat couldn’t help but lay a supportive hand on her shoulder.<br/><br/> "My Lady, what do <em>you </em>think about it, then?" He felt the way her muscles tensed under his hold and the way her eyes darted around everywhere but him.<br/><br/> "Well, just like you, I’m curious too."<br/><br/> The silence that followed afterwards bordered in between tense and awkward before the taller of the two decided to break it immediately, lips tight and feline ears flat against his unruly tresses.<br/><br/> "The truth, please. I’m your partner, you can trust me with anything. Unless you pour in milk before the cereal, I won’t judge you for anything- <em>cat’s honour,</em>" The scoff he got from her warmed up the atmosphere once more, much to their delight.<br/><br/> With another deep sigh, Ladybug proceeded.<br/><br/> "Ever since...from the beginning...I’ve never really found it appealing? To me, it’s just...<em>baby-making!</em>"Her last few words caused Chat Noir to bark out in laughter, nodding his head to her with agreement.<br/><br/> "<em>Mon Dieu </em>hahaha<em>! </em>You’re not wrong there- keep going!” He received a few more slaps on the shoulder from Ladybug till the mock scowl was wiped off her face and his cackles died down.<br/><br/>“As I was saying before somebody rudely laughed-” Another playful slap. “It’s just nothing special to me. My friends would always talk about boobs, butts, chests, and so on but I never really cared? Also, the idea of other people’s genitals coming anywhere near me just grosses me out. What if they don’t clean up properly after leaving the bathroom? What if they have STDs?” <br/><br/> It took everything for Chat to stifle down his snickers as he nodded along, finding himself agreeing with her more. <br/><br/> "You’re absolutely right, sex is gross. Everything about it is gross, <em>we’re all gross</em>. But I find myself liking the idea of it despite all that,” Chat added as Ladybug pinched his nose. <br/><br/> "Like the true alley cat you are,” She let go, smiling brighter than she has for the past few days when the dilemma struck her. “I don’t judge anyone for liking it. I’ve heard about how good it supposedly feels and that it’s the epitome of love itself...but I feel like I’d be judged for not being interested in it. That I’ll be seen as that one weird girl with no sex drive and squander any hopes I had for dating.” <br/><br/> Ah, so that’s the problem.<br/><br/><em> Time to solve it~<br/></em><br/> With a loving, tender gaze, Chat kissed the back of her hand sweetly, catching the swift blush that met his Lady’s cheeks before she turned her head away to avoid eye contact as his softer than silk lips remained pursed against her suit.<br/><br/> “Say Bugaboo, how would you describe love?” This time, it was her turn for her face to flare up like his did not too long ago, sneaking her hand away from his smiling lips and hugging her knees to herself.<br/><br/> “W-Why would you ask something like that?”<br/><br/> “Just answer the question, Little Bug~” <br/><br/> “Ugh! Fine,” Slapping her cheeks lightly- <em>Which Noir found utterly adorable</em>- Ladybug faced him. “Love, to me, is warm, makes your heart race, makes you do the most stupidest things, risk everything and make your insides go to mush.” <br/><br/> “Is that so?”<br/><br/> “Yeah. You disagree?”<br/><br/> “Nope, as a matter of fact, I agree. However, I personally find love quite freeing, like a fire set ablaze in my heart-”<br/><br/> “Pfft what are you? A poet-”<br/><br/> “-<em>LIKE </em>electricity running through my veins, like <em>home</em>...” The way his eyes glistened tenderly at her direction made Ladybug’s heart skip a beat or two, much to her surprise <em>(or maybe not as surprising as she claimed it to be considering how the elusive cat has successfully captured a good portion of her heart)</em>.<br/><br/> “O-oh. Okay. So what was the point of that?”<br/><br/> “The point is, love is <em>subjective</em>. Like art.” His answer started to make sense to her. “Some people would find lovemaking as the peak of love and pleasure. But, others may find that simply watching the way the sun brings out the eyes of their lover’s as the peak instead. I won’t sugarcoat it, there will always be judgemental people out there in the world but as long as you don’t let it get to you, everything should be fine. <em>I definitely don’t judge you.</em>”<br/><br/> A beautiful smile took place on Ladybug’s lips and her eyes shimmered with happiness. The acceptance and sweet words did well to alleviate her earlier concerns.<br/><br/> “So you don’t think I have to have experience before making a decision about whether or not I like sex?” <br/><br/> “I don’t have experience and I supposedly like it.” Chat winked. “It’s a matter of bumping uglies- I think you’re rather sane for staying away from that.” The duo dissolved into childish giggles. <br/><br/> “You flatter me, pfft!” <br/><br/> “Ooh and also! I have a few older friends in my civilian life who are experienced. They all told me that apparently, sex isn’t all that,” The cat boy let his thoughts drift back to Luka and his friends from the nearby Lycee. “It’s over romanticised, short and pretty awkward as hell. Some even regret rushing into it and I think one of them described it as <em>‘false advertising’.</em>”<br/><br/> “Really? Wow...I never realised that I’m not alone as I thought...” <br/><br/> “Duh? You can’t get rid of me even if you resort to murder.” Chat flopped on her lap like his namesakes, face now peering up at hers and his cheeky smile only broadened when Ladybug sighed in mock defeat, digging her fingers through his soft tendrils. <br/><br/> “Plus, you gotta speak up more instead of moping in the corner. You can’t know for sure if you’re alone if you don’t tell anyone how you’re feeling.” This time, they both exchanged a true, softer smile. <br/><br/> “Thank you, Chat. You really do know how to make my day,” Ladybug dipped down to kiss his forehead, mouth quirking up into a smile as she felt him jolt before pulling away. <br/><br/> “I-I-It’s just the truth...” Chat stammered as a lovesick smile was draped on his face. “You’re valid and amazing and beautiful, just t-t-the way you are...don’t ever change for the sake of others,” <br/><br/> “And same for you,”</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. "Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The shrill screams from the fleeing civilians and the furious rants from the raging akuma a few streets away snapped the duo apart in an instant, waking them up to the harsh reality.</p>
<p> That’s right...</p>
<p> Chat Noir was the first to arrive at the scene beforehand, quick to save Marinette from the line of fire heroically. Before he knew it, the smirking, devious girl grabbed him by the bell and pressed her lips against his with a softness that he's never, ever felt in his entire lifetime, pooling his entire body with a warmth that turned his insides into goo. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> A/N: So I did some digging through my Tumblr to find any stray drabbles that I could have possibly missed before compiling the stuff I've written for my Kiss AU and Dark Adrien AU here... a-aaaaaaand I found some very, VERY nice things huehuehheu... (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖) Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b></b>
      <b>Pairing - Marichat</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b></b>
      <b>Prompt - "I kissed you 'cos I could,"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><hr/><p><br/>~(x)~</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p></div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Adrien<em> who?</em></p>
<p> Ladybug <em>who?</em></p>
<p><em> Nah. </em><br/><br/> The only thing going on through the minds of the cute designer girl and flirty super-powered cat boy, that were snogging like no tomorrow, was <em>just </em>each other. The sweetness and saccharine of her strawberry flavoured lips, the clumsiness and cheekiness from the boy as he nipped her sensitive flesh with his fangs, both giggling in between at their inexperiences before diving in for another dose of sugar.</p>
<p> Gloved fingers slipped through jet black hair and tenderly caressed the back of the girl’s neck whilst needle pricked fingers gently smoothed itself against the boy’s chest. Both simultaneously humming as the kiss elevated to the next level, the seams of their lips tested by each other's tongues, turning up the heat-</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE PUSSY-CAT! WE’RE NOT DONE YET!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> The shrill screams from the fleeing civilians and the furious rants from the raging akuma a few streets away snapped the duo apart in an instant, waking them up to the harsh reality.</p>
<p><em> That’s right...</em><br/><br/> Chat Noir was the first to arrive at the scene beforehand, quick to save Marinette from the line of fire heroically. Before he knew it, the smirking, <em>devious </em>girl grabbed him by the bell and pressed her lips against his with a softness that he's never, <em>ever </em>felt in his entire lifetime, pooling his entire body with a warmth that turned his insides into goo. <br/><br/> <em>And he's a fucking rich boy whose entire bed is draped with the most expensive, softest fabric that one could get their hands on.</em><br/><br/><em> Dieu merci </em>that they were hidden in an abandoned alleyway nearby otherwise, the entirety of Paris would have had front row seats to the sneaky, barely kid-friendly, hormone-riddled kiss. The entirety of the<em> 'ladynoir'</em> fanbase would have been set aflame, pitchforks and shovels ready to hunt down<em> Dupain-Cheng</em> for daring to come in between their beloved ship.<br/><br/> <em>Chat Noir wouldn't hesitate to fend them off and protect the wonderful girl with his everything, of course.</em><br/><br/> Exhaling sharply, the hero kept his amused glance on the raven-haired girl, pride puffing up in his chest at the sight of the way her rosy lips were slightly swollen and bruised, courtesy on him. She looked <em>utterly ravished </em>and <em>thoroughly kissed.</em></p>
<p> “Wasn’t really expecting that, <em>ma Princesse~</em>” Chat winked cockily, readying his baton in case the akuma was to pop out of nowhere and attack. <em>He really should be getting back into battle.</em></p>
<p> “Oh? It’s not like you’re complaining or anything,” Marinette retorted back with a devilish grin, biting her bottom lip as if she was winding him up for round two. Knowing her playful side, she was pretty much teasing him with temptation, one of her fingers twirling a strand of her silky locks coyly. <br/><br/><em> Locks that he now knows that feels like ink running through the webs between his fingers.</em></p>
<p> “Wanna tell me why the cutest girl in Paris decided to land one on me?” The boy purred huskily, wrapping an arm around her waist, leaning his forehead against hers before lazily trailing his nose against the supple skin. His pupils were comically dilated to the point where only a slither of acidic green surrounding it was visible.</p>
<p> “Well...you’re a cute boy in a catsuit so I kissed you cos<em> I could.</em>”<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> Two can play at that game.</p>
<p> The feline superhero responded to her answer with an entertained look and a teasing<em> “is-that-so?”</em> before crashing his lips against hers one more time, earning a surprised squeak from the girl in his grasp.<br/><br/> His lips felt like velvet and passion, electrifying her nerves in a way she has never felt before. An intensity that made the tips of her cheeks and ears burn with a gorgeous red hue.</p>
<p> By the time Marinette let her eyes flutter shut with ecstasy, Chat pulled away with an exasperating grin. He absolutely <em>relished </em>the way the disappointed huff escaped her plump, freshly kissed lips. Her baby blues and expression was darkened with pure desire and want.</p>
<p> His ego couldn’t have gotten any bigger.<br/><br/> Despite his utter lacklustre of kisses in his lifetime <em>(sans the ones he's received from his Lady during battles where his memory was wiped and the one time his Princesse managed to brush her lips against his at the wax museum)</em>, he's managed to unravel Marinette to the point where she was <em>putty </em>in his hands. <br/><br/> Thank the Gods<em> more reliant</em> than Plagg that all the romantic mangas and anime he's consumed has turned out to be quite useful in this very department.<br/><br/> Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last for much longer.<br/><br/> He had a duty to attend to.<br/><br/><em> 'Oh, the woes of being a kickass hero~'</em></p>
<p> “Sadly for you <em>ma Princesse</em>, this cat's gotta scat. I’ll be very much looking forward to payback,” With an amorous click of his tongue and a saucy peck on Marinette's cheek, the boy vaulted out of the area in pursuit of the enemy, leaving the dishevelled girl behind, her heart beating against her chest a million miles per hour and her lips pleasantly tingling from its earlier ministrations.</p>
<p> The heroine in disguise giggled dreamily for a second, fists bundled against her cheek and bum wiggling in delight as she squealed quietly. The memory of her partner's searing kisses was branded on her lips which would surely have her burst into spontaneous silent chuckles in the future. <br/><br/> A pinch on her thigh snapped her out of it.</p>
<p> “Owch! Tikki!? What was that for?” Mari whined, glaring at the deity in her purse who simply mirrored her expression.<br/><br/> .</p>
<p> The sounds of taunting between Chat and the akuma in the distance explained <em>why</em>.</p>
<p> “Oh right...I need to transform...hehe...”</p>
<p> “And <em>probably </em>keep your lips to <em>yourself </em>during the battle, Missy.” Marinette couldn’t help but blush brightly at Tikki’s remark, quickly grumbling out the words to transform into Ladybug and swung towards the fight.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> If a severely confused Nino noticed his best friend staring at Marinette in class with an expression that could very well be the definition of the <em>'the cat that got the cream'</em>, he refused to say a word.</p>
    <p> Even if the matching kiss bruised lips the model and designer wore piqued his interest.</p>
    <p> He'll leave the meddling to his friends' love life to Alya.</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>~(x)~</p>
    </div>
    <div><hr/>
<p></p><div><p><b><em> A/N: And then the identity reveal happened because idiot one and idiot two recognised the ravished state of each other's lips. Woot.</em></b></p></div></div>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. "One more time, one more time, Please, get me rolling"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Before he knew it, he slipped on the remains of the building he was stranded upon and sunk into the icy, freezing water of the ocean, attempting to scramble and claw back to the surface like a petrified cat. No...petrified was a complete understatement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Did the last one shot give you all the serotonin and happiness that you expected? Great! :D </p>
<p> Now suffer you plebs &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em><br/>"A lonely girl mutters "I'm fine", have words failed her?<br/>A failure, a failure.<br/>Obsessing over her mistakes makes everything spin again!"</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>Rolling Girl - Wowaka (covered by Kanzentaicell (Kanseru))</b>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>Pairing - Ladyblanc</b>
      </em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>Prompt - 'Stone Ladybug'</b>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Ever since he woke up in the devastated, destroyed, <em>sunken city of Paris</em>, decked in blinding white and unable to detransform nor find any source of life on the surface, only <em>one </em>plea echoed in Chat Blanc’s mind like a mantra. An obsessive mantra that would put even the most devote and insane cults to shame.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> ‘I have to find her. I have to find Marinette!’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He launched himself from shattered buildings to corroded beams, swung over decaying pillars and rotting debris and even <em>cried </em>out her name to the point where his voice fell hoarse and the lump in his throat grew painstakingly tight. <br/><br/></p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>"MARINETTE!!!!!!!!!"</em>
      </b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> He didn’t give up.<br/><br/></p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>"MARINETTE!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!!!!!"</em>
      </b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Not yet.<br/><br/></p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>"LADYBUG!!!!!!! ANYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</em>
      </b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> There’s always hope.<br/><br/></p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>"IS ANYONE THERE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</em>
      </b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> Always!<br/><br/></em>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>
        <b>"SOMEBODY!!!!!!!!!"</b>
      </em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Because no matter what, his Lady always saves the day...saves everybody...<br/><br/></p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>"PLEASE! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</em>
      </b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <br/>
  <em> And saves him!</em>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <b>"...Marinette..."</b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class=""><p> Before he knew it, he slipped on the remains of the building he was stranded upon and sunk into the icy, freezing water of the ocean, attempting to scramble and claw back to the surface like a petrified cat. No...petrified was a complete <em>understatement</em>.<br/><br/> The anxiety and terror that pierced through his rapid-beating heart pumped horror and panic through his bloodstream. The negativity and the eerie but clear voice that he desperately kept pushing to the back of his head only grew louder and louder <em>and louder</em>. His entire body trembled as he was further engulfed by the torrent of the deadly water.<br/><em><br/></em></p>

<p></p><div><p><em>'It burns!'</em></p></div><br/> .<p> </p></div><div class="">
  <p><b>Suddenly...</b><br/><br/> ...he caught something in his peripheral vision. <br/><br/> .</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> His cerulean eyes widened as <em>pure </em>dread rippled throughout his entire being, his lean frame attempting to swim its way towards his target automatically, claws ripping through the pressure of the water.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> ‘No...no...please...’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> His heart started to <em>tear </em>and <em>shred </em>itself up like wet paper.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em> ‘This isn’t real...no...’</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> His mind began to self-combust and consume within itself, falling victim to the voices that have been warning him all along. The very voices that <em>mocked </em>his actions prior to his slumber.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>‘Please...no...I beg you...anything but this...’</em>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> .</p>
  </div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Finally.<br/><br/> His face was mere inches away from...<br/><br/> From...<br/><br/><em> From...</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <b> His Lady's corpse.</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>~(x)~</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div><hr/><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div><p><b><em> A/N: On a scale from 1/10, how much do you hate me right now~? :3</em></b></p></div></div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. "I know you're scared of the unknown (known), You don't wanna be alone (alone)"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> As soon as Adrien registered what left his traitorous lips, he clasped his mouth with both hands, cheeks and the tips of his ears reddening with embarrassment as a flour-covered Marinette at the till blinked back at him owlishly.</p>
<p> Her pretty lips parted in a small, rounded ‘o’.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> A/N: Awww did I make you all cry from the last one-shot~? UwU Have some fluffy Adrinette to soothe that pain~~~ Cos I'm not ALWAYS a bitch lol~~~ </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em><br/>"I think your love would be too much</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Or you'll be left in the dust</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Unless I stuck by ya"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Sunflower - Post Malone, Swae Lee</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Pairing - Adrinette</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Prompt - "I'm home!"</b>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><hr/><p>~(x)~</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p></div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Today was probably one of the best days Adrien has had so far this week, evident in the <em>Chat Noir-like</em> lopsided grin plastered on his face and the way he beamed innocently at all the strangers he walked by as he left school, living up to one of his many nicknames that his classmates gave him endearingly <em>(Sunshine)</em>.</p>
<p> He managed to ace that stupidly tricky chemistry mock exam, thanks to numerous group sessions with his friends and classmates, who patiently helped him and he, in turn,<em> helped them</em>. They all managed to get amazing grades too, showing their gratitude through hugs and pats on the back <em>(and even a knee-buckling kiss on his cheek, courtesy on the shy designer who sat behind him).</em></p>
<p> His fencing class also went incredibly smooth, the boy defeating all his peers with hard work and practised effort, the speed and agility he's gained from moonlighting as a vigilant coming in handy. </p>
<p> He was even surprised by the cinnamon roll in his lunchbox, a secret treat that was most likely snuck in by Gorilla or one of his cheeky friends. <em>(Judging by the terrible attempts in looking innocent, he suspected it was his loving trio of friends)</em>.</p>
<p> So who could blame him when he joyfully popped into the Dupain-Cheng bakery? With a skip in his step and a goofy smile? Holding the door open with one hand and wiping the sweat from his forehead with the other? <br/><br/><em> And comically bellowing:</em></p>
<p>“I’m home!”<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> .</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> As soon as Adrien registered what left his traitorous lips, he clasped his mouth with both hands, cheeks and the tips of his ears reddening with embarrassment as a flour-covered Marinette at the till blinked back at him owlishly.</p>
<p> Her pretty lips parted in a small, rounded<em> ‘o’</em>.</p>
<p> The boy stumbled on his words in a fashion that could match the raven-haired girl's word soup, ready to apologise and play up what he just said as a silly joke. <br/><br/> However, he was halted by the <em>sweet, wonderful smile</em> that graced the girl’s lips.</p>
<p> “Welcome home, Adrien.” Marinette’s tone was warm and loving, her eyes so soft and gentle that the model’s traitorous heart couldn’t help but skip a few beats. <em>Or a few hundred</em>. He then fully entered the bakery with shyness, making way to his friend, one hand itching the back of his neck bashfully whilst the other gripped the strap of his bag.</p>
<p> “Thank…thank you,” He delivered a smile that he hoped was enough to show how grateful he was, pure willpower keeping him away from melting on the floor by Marinette's gorgeous smile.</p>
<p><em> Ah yes.<br/><br/></em> Today was absolutely one of Adrien’s best days, <em>especially </em>since he spent the remainder of it at the Dupain-Cheng’s household, basking in the presence of the girl he admired and treasured so much like a fool.</p>
<p> And perhaps…<br/><br/> Even...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> <em>Loved.</em><br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~<br/><b></b></p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. "My memories will surely become something beautiful, But I'll stop here because I want to remember"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neither of the heroes was able to process his words as a super-cataclysme barely missed them by a millimetre, wiping away the Eiffel Tower and an ungodly area of the buildings surrounding it, leaving behind a symmetrical crater made of dirt and debris. An outstanding amount of weight and pressure clawed down the duo's spine as a horrible realisation settled in.</p>
<p> Thousands of innocent lives were just killed in an instant.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p> A/N: Hmm, *checks the time* Ooh! It is now 'make your readers suffer o'clock!' Brilliant! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em><br/>"If I were able to do it, then I'm not myself<br/>Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you<br/>I spell out with trembling lips"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>スノウドライヴ (Snow Drive) - Omoi - Covered By あらき (Araki)</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Pairing - Ladynoir + Ladyblanc</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Prompt - 'Sandboy 2.0'</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>
    <b></b>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> Chat Noir blinked back in absolute surprise, heart hammering to a halt before instinctively whipping out his baton in defence, keeping one protective arm in front of Ladybug. The unease that flooded his entire being was evident in the way his faux ears and tail were poised with an alert, his brows beneath his mask tense.</p>
<p> “I never knew me taking bleaching a step <em>too far </em>is now your worst nightmare, My Lady,” Noir attempted to joke but even he himself couldn't help but wince when he heard how his voice wavered, belt tail starting to curl around the girl's torso behind him.</p>
<p> The heroine didn’t answer, still frozen with that heart-breaking look of terror smacked upon her face.</p>
<p> His blood ran <em>ice cold.</em></p>
<p> Without sparing another second, Ladybug grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip and immediately swung them both away faster than a blink of an eye.</p>
<p>
  <em> But clearly not far enough when they heard the white cat roar:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“YOU CAN’T KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME PRINCESSE!”</b>
</p>
<p> Neither of the heroes was able to process his words as a <em>super-cataclysme</em> barely missed them by a millimetre, wiping away the Eiffel Tower and an ungodly area of the buildings surrounding it, leaving behind a symmetrical crater made of dirt and debris. An outstanding amount of weight and pressure clawed down the duo's spine as a horrible realisation settled in.<br/><em><br/> Thousands of innocent lives were just killed in an instant.</em></p>
<p> Ladybug chanced a look back to <em>him </em>but only for tears to spring down her eyes involuntarily and a wet gasp to leave her throat. The maniacal smile was wiped off Blanc and replaced with a look that was best described as<em> raw sombre </em>and <em>utter loneliness</em>.</p>
<p><b><em> “Don’t...don't leave me again…”</em></b> He breathed out, lips barely moving, two fingers pointed at her and Chat Noir with an orb of pure destruction as if he was handling a gun.</p>
<p> “Oh no...no, no, no...<em>mon pauvre Chaton</em>…” Ladybug whispered and started to make her way to the boy, as if in a trance. She could purify him again...right?</p>
<p> She could help him again...<br/><br/><em> Right?<br/><br/> .</em></p>
<p> She didn’t even make it as far as two steps as she found herself gathered in her <em>rightful </em>partner’s arms, vaulting them both away faster than his namesake and leaping from building to building with incredible strength.</p>
<p> “Your <em>Chaton </em>is right here, snap out of it Marinette!” When Chat Noir blurt out her name, Ladybug inhaled sharply and whipped her face towards his, tightening her hold on him. His expression remained determined, his herculean strength cradling her body to his never faltering.</p>
<p> This wasn’t meant to happen...</p>
<p> He was never supposed to know!<br/><em><br/> 'Shit! He must have figured it out the minute Chat Blanc called me Princesse! How do I fix this!? I'm not ready...not ready for any of this at all!'</em></p>
<p> “I’m not sure what’s going on or what psycho cat has to do with everything..." Noir interrupted her spiral of thoughts, voice <em>low enough</em> for her ears to hear only. "But I promise...<em>I promise</em> I’ll always protect you and that I’ll always stand by your side...no matter what!” He leapt higher and higher, bringing more confidence and security to her as she watched him with unadulterated awe.</p>
<p> When they finally spotted Sandboy up ahead, Chat landed them in a safe place, placing Ladybug down on her feet gently as if she was made of porcelain but kept his hands on her shoulders firmly.</p>
<p> “I’m sorry...<em>I failed you before...</em>” Ladybug blurted out suddenly, hiding her face with her hands so that Chat couldn’t see the tears that cascaded down her face and the look of vulnerability that was plastered on.</p>
<p> “Hey, Bug, it’s okay...I’m still here,” He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, placing his forehead on hers and wore a smile so warm, <em>it reminded her of another golden-haired boy.</em></p>
<p> “I know...but seeing you in so much pain...so much suffering...I-”</p>
<p> “That’s not me though. I’m right here. Look, Marinette,” His voice was so soft, so gentle and husky as he placed her hand on his chest. The steady rhythm of his heart pounding against his chest soothed the girl and she couldn’t help but sigh in relief, couldn't help her heart beating in tandem.</p>
<p> “Chat Noir...”</p>
<p> “Say my name,” This caught her off guard, evident in the way she tilted her head in surprise and parted her lips. Her partner merely gathered her face with his hands, cupping her delicate cheeks, his forehead never leaving hers. “Look carefully, the real me, please. <em>Say my name Marinette...</em>”</p>
<p> His solemn, pleading eyes suddenly struck a sense of <em>déjà vu</em>. His soft, parted lips screamed with absolute <em>familiarity</em>.<br/><br/> .</p>
<p> His hair...</p>
<p> His skin...<br/><br/> His voice...</p>
<p>
  <em> His consistent, subtle touches...</em>
</p>
<p> Ladybug’s eyes widened as the fog was lifted; automatically, her fingers slipped through his blonde locks, thumbs caressing his cheekbones and then rested on his broad shoulders. Her heart beating a million miles per hour.<br/><br/> Everything made sense...</p>
<p>
  <em> Chat Blanc made sense!</em>
</p>
<p> “...Adrien...?”</p>
<p> Ladybug was awarded a brilliant, bright smile and the boy in her grasps eyes shone with indescribable happiness, radiating with a joy that would put even the sun to shame.</p>
<p> “Yes, I’m A-</p>
<p>
  <em> -LOOK OUT!”</em>
</p>
<p> The heroine found herself tightly encased in his arms and her world spun around until...<br/><br/><em> ...The warmth of his body against hers disappeared.<br/><br/> .</em></p>
<p> His arms were gone…</p>
<p> His body was gone…</p>
<p> All traces of Chat Noir…</p>
<p> Of Adrien…</p>
<p><em> Gone</em>.<br/><br/> .</p>
<p>
  <b>“Found you, Marinette,”</b>
</p>
<p> Said girl found herself looking into eyes that were bluer than the most solid of ice. Chat Blanc relaxed his hand from its former gun formation, settling it down to his side as he sauntered towards her with an aura that petrified her very being.</p>
<p> Her blood glaciated as the realisation settled in.<br/><br/> .</p>
<p>
  <em>He just killed her Chat Noir.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/></em>
</p>
<p><b>“And this time, you’re never getting away…”</b><br/><br/>.<br/><br/>.<br/><br/>.<br/><br/>~(x)~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "If you want it, then make it come true yourself,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The only way he was trying to salvage his poor, shattered heart and wrecked mind were from the bare touch of her skin upon his. The friction of his calloused, piano fingers tangling up with her pinpricked, slim pair, the regular strokes of his thumb against the pulse within her wrist and the silent inhale of her hair whenever he brings her closer to him. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Long time no see lads! Hope you all had a good and safe Christmas and New Years! I still have plenty of drabbles and oneshots to edit and post but they're all Kiss AU and Dark Adrien AU related- I'd have to write an opening oneshot to introduce the AUs before posting them cos links sometimes don't work and I don't want you readers to get confused. So, I fished through discord and tried to find as many drabbles that I have written as possible (I'm sure I've missed out quite a lot cos discord wouldn't let me go past 200 pages of messages in my history :/) </p><p> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this drabble piece! It doesn't have much dialogue and it's a lot deeper than my other stuff but if you like angst with a sweet ending, you'll probably like this :) </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"I want to be together with you in the future, however short our time may be,<br/>So I'll shout out<br/>'Remember this day someday in the future,<br/>   whoever we are then...'"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>アスノヨゾラ哨戒班 (Night Sky Patrol Of Tomorrow) - Orangestar - Covered by InvaderT</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Pairing - Adrinette</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Prompt - Fingertip kiss</b> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p><br/> She always thought that she knew everything when it came to her beloved <em>Chaton</em>. From his monstrous appetite for the Dupain-Cheng goodies, his passionate opinions and debates about anime, to his pure selflessness and love when it came to <em>her </em>and the bittersweet loneliness that hid behind the twinkle within his emerald eyes.<br/><br/> However, Marinette has been wrong before and she certainly was proven so again as soon as an abrupt reveal took place, shaking up her entire world. <br/><br/> .<br/><br/> <em>A horrific summer storm, battering every surface with rain and puddles. A vicious Akuma, tearing through the city without remorse and blinded with rage. The two of them versus le Papillon's latest victim, bandalore and baton ready to battle. Ladybug and Chat Noir, with a mission to save their home for the umpteenth time and to get to school before the morning bell rings.<br/><br/> However, neither of them were expecting it all to go wrong.<br/><br/></em> <em><b>Oh so dreadfully wrong.</b></em><br/><br/><em> His urgent shout of her name and his desperate footsteps sprinting towards her.<br/><br/> A sharp, agonising pain ripping through her waist by the enemy's weapon.<br/><br/> The atrocious, heavy smell of iron and liquid fire tearing out of her throat.<br/><br/> And then...<br/><br/> Black.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> When she finally came to and escaped the abyss of unconsciousness, the first thing she noticed was the feel of strong, sturdy arms pressing her face into a heaving chest. Long, lithe fingers tangled up within her raven locks as reassuring, sweet kisses were peppered upon her head. The familiarity of the warmth and touch was what she registered next, easily recognising that she was encased within Noir's safe hold.<br/><br/> However, when her eyes finally fluttered open to reveal dazed blues, she wasn't met with the sight of his signature catsuit; instead, he was geared up in red and black. His hair empty of its faux ears and his eyes...human green eyes...were pooled with tears that cascaded down the polka-dotted mask and his cheeks. <br/><br/> What finally snapped her out of her befuddlement was the moment that his lips went from its tight, pained grimace to the syllables of her name...<br/><br/> <b>Her real name.</b><br/><br/></em> <em>.</em><br/><br/> Since that incident hours ago, Adrien refused to let her go. He threw all logical thoughts and careful thinking outside the window, making sure they were in some sort of physical contact throughout the whole time. From detransforming in front of her whilst she remained shocked in his arms<em> (no thanks to Plagg encouraging him and giving a sharp look at her when she tried to stop him) </em>to holding her hand all day at school, fingers firmly entwined <em>(Nino was temporarily booted from his usual seat but he didn't complain as he got to sit by Alya)</em>.<br/><br/> She was apprehensive about everything at first; the sudden identity reveals, the clinginess that she would have only described his alter-ego with and the lack of personal space or boundaries.<br/><br/> Though, after she mentally put herself in his shoes, she began to understand and then <em>worry </em>about him. Marinette knew she absolutely would have lost her sanity and sobbed like no tomorrow against his chest had she had to witness him be skewered to death. Adrien, on the other hand, was pretty much bottling up all his <em>pain</em>, his <em>grief </em>and <em>misery</em>.<br/><br/> The only way he was trying to salvage his poor, shattered heart and wrecked mind were from the bare touch of her skin upon his. The friction of his calloused, piano fingers tangling up with her pinpricked, slim pair, the regular strokes of his thumb against the pulse within her wrist and the <em>silent </em>inhale of her hair whenever he brings her closer to him. <br/><br/> Her <em>Chaton </em>was hurting so deeply, so excruciatingly and <em>so quietly</em>- Marinette felt her heart squeeze like a vice and then crumble into smithereens. <br/><br/> Adrien was used to suffering <em>alone.<br/><br/> And silently too. </em><br/><br/> Was he able to mourn for his own mother when she disappeared? Was he mourning for her all along whilst keeping on a façade in front of everyone else?<br/><br/> Is he...<br/><br/><em> 'Is he mourning for me right now...?' </em><br/><br/> Marinette couldn't handle it anymore.<br/><br/> He didn't get a chance to step out of the school's building, halted by the tug of their woven hands and lifeless greens starting to twinkle with tears he's been trying to hold back all day. Adrien's lips parted, rosy from all the anxious biting and his brows furrowed. The crowd of students that exited the hall were left on blind eyes because as far as the duo were concerned, it was only them in this world. <br/><br/><em> Him and her against the world.</em><br/><br/> Adrien attempted to smile, a small twitch of his lips but even he was far too exhausted and drained to reassure his Lady that everything was fine. There was no point in beating a dead horse.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> Suddenly, Marinette brought his hand against her chest, eyeing her surprised partner with raw determination and unconditional love. Her intense, sky blues never wavered as he automatically grew closer towards her, his head leaning down whilst hers leaned up to meet his vulnerable greens. <br/><br/><em> 'I'm okay. I'm here. I love you. I'm here. It will all be okay. I love you so much, Adrien. I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay. I love you, mon Chaton.' </em>Were the many things that Dupain-Cheng wanted to say, wanted to <em>spill</em>. Yet her lips uttered something else.<br/><br/> "I'm alive. Can't you feel it beating? It means<em> I'm alive</em>." She pressed his hand harder against her heart, her own hand cupping his as she laced their fingers from behind. "And it's thanks to you. You<em> saved</em> me, as always, <em>mon Minou</em>." From every word she rasped out, she became more and more breathless, overwhelmed from the emotions that took over her body and the passionate gaze that Adrien wore. <br/><br/> "So...So don't worry anymore. I'm not going to leave you, <em>ever</em>." She finalised, giving a small nod and holding her breath, hoping he would read in between the lines. She felt the tips of her cheeks and ears flush with heat, no doubt pinkening from the indirect confession and the admiration that shone in the emerald eyes she fell in love with <em>twice</em>.<br/><br/>.<br/><br/> Before she knew it, Adrien gently cupped both of Marinette's hands and brought them towards him, just a single breath away from his lips. He eyed her intently, graciously and <em>lovingly </em>before allowing his mouth to gently brush the tips of her fingers, taking special care and time to pucker his lips against every single digit. The trail of warmth and softness tickled her, sending goosebumps down her skin and weakening her knees.<br/><br/> He never broke eye contact, relishing the way the heat rose to his cheeks and also, the way the heat rose to hers. A beautiful bloom of sakura upon those soft, <em>soft </em>cheeks, tempting his lips to have a taste and then drag itself to her inviting, kissable <em>(and even pinker)</em> lips.<br/><br/> "A-A-Adrien?" Marinette whispered out before she could comprehend his actions, cheeks as rouge as her alter-ego's suit. "What was...what was <em>that </em>for?" It was taking everything for her to not buckle on the spot, knees wobbling and heart ricocheting within her ribcage.<br/><br/> The boy didn't answer at first, only smiling with a strange but warm and familiar emotion that she couldn't put her finger on. A feeling that made her heart soar and replace her blood with sugar and honey.<br/><br/> "...Can you feel mine beating too?" His murmur was so quiet, it was almost a whisper. He once again entwined his fingers with hers, pushing the appendages against his chest, lips upturning for the first time at the awe written on his lover's face from the feel of his pounding heart. He used his free hand to rest on her waist and then brought her closer to him till there was not even air between their bodies.<br/><br/> Marinette couldn't help but wordlessly gasp and then close her eyes as his face loomed closer, unconsciously parting and pursing her lips, <em>unintentionally </em>weakening the boy's <em>will </em>to stay strong. <br/><br/> She shuddered at the feel of his warm, minty breath hitting her sensitive flesh. She craved for more heat and touch as he squeezed her hip and dug his fingers in. Their breaths were now intermingled. Their noses gently knocking into one another. <br/><br/><em> Her eyes screwed tightly shut at the tickle of velvet and silk against her wanting lips...</em><br/><br/> Instead, she was met with his forehead against hers, his lips retreating, causing her to snap her eyes open and peer into his barely open eyes.<br/><br/> "...Adrien?" Marinette's voice was no more than a breath, unable to go any louder as to not break the spell. This time, she couldn't hold back her shudder as he lifted a thumb against her lips and traced the seams of the sweet flesh, treating it as if it was the forbidden fruit he was not allowed to have. She was about to say something again, anything.<br/><br/> She didn't expect to be pulled into another embrace, his face hiding in her hair as a watery exhale left his throat, lips wobbling against the nape of her neck. <br/><br/> "Don't...don't do that to me ever again...please..." She felt more than heard his pleas, his tears already drenching her collar and his fingers clawing into the fabric of her clothes. Mari exhaled softly, allowing herself to dig her fingers through his tresses and nodded once more.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Okay."</em>
  </p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~<b></b></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "Used to tell me sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On that day, Paris did not only gain victory over le Papillon's terrorism and tyranny, they also received a huge blow, an immense tragedy...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Yo. Angst o'clock :)))))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>"As long as you love me<br/>We could be starving<br/>We could be homeless<br/>We could be broke"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>As Long As You Love Me - Justin Bieber</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b> <em>Pairing - Adrinette</em> </b>
  </p>
  <p><b>Prompt </b> <em>- "I'll see you soon,"</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p><br/><br/><br/> "<em>Adrien</em>...are you...are you still here?"<br/><br/> "Yes...I'm still here, <em>Marinette</em>...your hands are still so warm..."<br/><br/> "Hah...silly <em>Chaton</em>...your hands are much warmer..."<br/><br/> "Marinette?"<br/><br/> "Yes?"<br/><br/> "<em>My Lady</em>...?"<br/><br/> "Hmm?"<br/><br/> "Can...can you say those words again...one last time?"<br/><br/> "...O-Oh? Hahah...I love you, Adrien."<br/><br/> "Again."<br/><br/> "I...love you."<br/><br/> "...again?"<br/><br/> "...I...I love...love you..."<br/><br/> "I love you too,"<br/><br/> "..."<br/><br/> "Marinette...?"<br/><br/> "..."<br/><br/> "...Ma-Marinette...?"<br/><br/> "..."<br/><br/> "M-Mari?"<br/><br/> "..."<br/><br/> "...Heh...I'll see you soon, <em>ma Princesse</em>...wait for me, please..."<br/><br/>.<br/><br/> <em>On that day, Paris did not only gain victory over le Papillon's terrorism and tyranny, they also received a huge blow, an immense tragedy...upon finding their beloved heroes' corpses under the Eiffel Tower where they fought to their deaths, the Ladybug in her Chat Noir's arms. <br/><br/></em></p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> <b>On that day, the world mourned for Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. </b></em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b> A/N: Yes this drabble was inspired by Komugi's and Mereum's final moments in hxh</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. "It's a game where I trick myself by saying 'I'm sure we'll meet again.'"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> It was only until the familiar fog of blue and white would erupt in the mirror, along with the surface becoming like ice under her fingertips, do Marinette’s lips finally upturn into a pained, bittersweet smile.</p>
<p> Fatigued, sky blues met lonely, cerulean orbs.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: UwU~ No. I'm not done breaking your hearts~ </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>
            <br/>
            <em>"I'm all too familiar with pretending to say goodbye,</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>
            <em>But I still broke into tears as I waved farewell.</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>
            <em>This deep red sadness of ours<br/>Gets darker, and darker, and then becomes night."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>
              <b>さよならごっこ (Pretending To Say Goodbye) - アマザラシ (Amazarashi)</b>
            </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>
              <b>Pairing - Mariblanc</b>
            </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em><b>Prompt - </b>'Mutual Pining, Late At Night'</em>
          </p>
        </div>
        <hr/>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p>~(x)~</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>.<br/><br/>.<br/><br/>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> <br/> It was <em>her </em>own little <em>secret</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> .<br/><br/> A secret <em>above </em>secrets<br/><br/> .</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> Not a single soul, not <em>even </em>her beloved kwami nor her <em>cherished </em>partner was aware of this.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> .</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> Every single night since<em> that day</em>, after the clock has struck past midnight and the rest of the household was sound asleep, Marinette would tiptoe to the mirror above her sink and wait both apprehensively and excitedly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> .<br/><br/> Her knuckles white, her lips almost blood-red from all the biting and cool shivers running down her spine whilst her heart would <em>mercilessly </em>try to break out of her ribcage.<br/><br/> .</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> It was only until the familiar fog of blue and white would erupt in the mirror, along with the surface becoming like ice under her fingertips, do Marinette’s lips finally upturn into a pained, bittersweet smile.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em> Fatigued, sky blues met lonely, cerulean orbs.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> .</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “...Hello again...” Marinette tentatively breathed out, relaxing her stiff fingers and palm against the mirror, her eyes softening further when the boy in the reflection mimicked her action but with his hand resting under hers. Though, she couldn’t <em>feel </em>him. <em>She never was able to feel him.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> As if he was just a projection on the wall.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “My Lady,” Chat Blanc murmured back with longingness and love, his sheer white locks sweeping to the side ever so slightly as he cocked his head. His smile was anguished and crinkled, his azure eyes swimming with a million emotions a mile.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “I missed you, <em>mon Chaton,</em>” She leaned her forehead against the glass, not needing to open her eyes to know that he mirrored the action. “We didn’t get to talk much yesterday. I had so much to say.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “No thanks to that wretched butterfly man sending an Akuma that lasted all night, <em>ma Princesse</em>.” Again, the girl noticed how his face would sour and darken at any sort of connection regarding <em>Le Papillon</em>. She wanted to prod, she wanted to poke but alas, all she would get were vague responses and a soft:</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <em>“I wish I can tell you, Marinette...but I can’t. Everything will fall in place at the right time.”</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “Yeah,” Marinette trailed her hand away from the reflection of his, running her fingers up until they landed on his jaw. “But forget about him. Let’s talk about other things. Like-”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “Marinette.” Although his tone was sweet, there was an underlying edge to it, pausing the girl mid-sentence. “How...how long are you going to keep this up?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “W-What do you mean?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “Mari...you know exactly what I mean.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “...”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “You need to let me go. Let go of the guilt behind my akumatisation. Let go of the guilt of my timeline. Neither is your fault-”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “Chat...”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> .</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “I’m not your Chat Noir...I’m just a fabrication of your memory of him.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> .</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “Don’t...don’t do this to me...please...”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> “...I love you, Marinette. I always have and I always will..."<br/><br/> .</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <b>
        <em>“Au revoir...ma chérie...”<br/><br/>.<br/><br/>"Chat Noir!!!"<br/><br/></em>
      </b>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>~(x)~<br/><br/></p>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>
      <b>A/N: Let me know what you think! The next prompt I'll upload will be much nicer and sweeter</b>
      <br/>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. "You'll be coming home with me tonight, And we'll be burning up like neon lights"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No way in hell would someone as unlucky as him would be blessed with something like this.</p>
<p> Regardless of his inner confusion and doubt, the sound of the soft, luxurious tune his Lady played on the small violin that was abandoned by the side of the piano he was just messing around on caused his lips to gape and his breathing to falter. Noir felt his heart expand to the point where he was utterly winded and almost gasping for air.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I remember enjoying this as I wrote it. Most of you who know me know how much of a slut I am with the idea of Marinette playing the violin and having a duet with Adrien's piano~ Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>"You're all I see in all these places<br/>You're all I see in all these faces<br/>So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Neon Lights - Demi Lovato</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Pairing - Ladynoir</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><b>Prompt </b>- 'Duet'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><hr/><p>~(x)~</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p></div><p><br/><br/><br/> His fingers suddenly came to a halt, spasming momentarily and then slamming off keys as his body whirled around with <em>unadulterated awe</em>, faux ears pointed up. He could neither believe his eyes nor his ears despite having ultra-heightened senses. <em>Did he doze off without realising earlier on and was now dreaming? Or was he hallucinating?<br/><br/></em> No, he <em>definitely </em>was hallucinating.<br/><br/> No way in hell would someone as unlucky as him would be blessed with something like <em>this</em>.<br/><br/> Regardless of his inner confusion and doubt, the sound of the soft, luxurious tune <em>his Lady</em> played on the small violin that was abandoned by the side of the piano he was just messing around on caused his lips to gape and his breathing to falter. Noir felt his heart expand to the point where he was <em>utterly </em>winded and almost gasping for air.<br/><br/> The pale moonlight up above the stained, derelict windows shone on Ladybug's frame, making her look like a magical, ethereal being. Her hair was so black that it was <em>blue</em>, glittering under the glow like the most exquisite of diamonds and her movements...o<em>h her beautiful, delicate movements</em>...was as graceful as a <em>ballerina</em>.<br/><br/> Love, love, <em>love</em>.<br/><br/> <em>He was immensely, absolutely, incredibly in love.</em><br/><br/> Suddenly, her eyes flickered open, revealing mischievous, sparkling sapphires and Chat felt his cheeks flaring with warmth, audibly swallowing as the urge to just sweep her into his arms and <em>kiss </em>her senselessly and <em>ravish </em>her desperately demanded to be a reality. He wanted to brush his lips upon her jaw and hold her from behind, pressing her slim back against his chest whilst she carried on playing for the audience of two.<br/><br/><em> Whilst she treated his mere self with the sound of her creation-</em><br/><br/> "Aren't you going to keep playing, <em>Chaton</em>?" Ladybug winked, snapping the boy out of his daze and tapping his nose with the instrument's bow, her smile softening at the cute scrunch his nose made.<br/><br/> "I...erm...yo-you want <em>me </em>to?" The boy couldn't believe it- he was stuttering...STUTTERING. He's Chat <em>fucking </em>Noir! He's smooth, slick and absolutely not spilling out word soup!<br/><br/> "Of course! The way you play is so pretty and nice and I couldn't help but join in hahah! I'm really out of practice with the violin so I'm sorry if I ruined your concentration,"<br/><br/>"No no! You didn't! You're...<em>man</em>, you play amazingly, My Lady. Don't give me that face- you legitimately are very good, I'm not exaggerating." Chat was quick to forget how flustered he was, placing a hand against his chest as he continued. "I, I would be honoured to keep playing with you,"<br/><br/> His formality caught the girl off guard, evident in the way her lips parted and her heart skipped a beat. For a split second, the hero could have sworn that her cheeks bloomed with a rosy hue. She hastily composed herself, plastering another wonderful smile as her partner turned back around to the grand piano.<br/><br/> Dainty, nimble fingers remained poised in its stance as it held the bow to her instrument. Long, clawed fingers relaxed upon the black and white keys as the teen took a breath.<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"What song shall we play?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> The rest of the night went by as the mellow, rich sounds of the piano and the eloquent, almost-sombre sounds of the violin trickled through the air, a perfect melody forbidden to the ears of strangers. <br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
</div><p>
  
</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> A pure harmony composed by the wielders of Creation and Destruction</em>
  </p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. "Boy you play through my mind like a symphony"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Judging by the movement of his throat, he was just as affected as she was from the proximity and her rare but intimate gesture. Her thumb kept rubbing pleasing circles below the ridge of his eye whilst a kind smile rested on her lips.</p>
<p> Suddenly, determination settled on her features,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Another 'little dialogue' drabble here~! This one is a sweet one, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>"You are beautiful<br/>Like a dream come alive, incredible<br/>A centrefold, miracle, lyrical<br/>You saved my life again"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Love You Like A Love Song - Selena Gomez &amp; The Scene</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>Pairing - Ladynoir</b> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><b>Prompt</b> - 'Kiss Away The Pain'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> As the sun began to set, the lush shades of tangerine, rose and amber bathed the city- a perfect, romantic setting for confessions, dates and even <em>proposals</em>. The proclaimed city of love never looked so gorgeous, the silhouette of <em>la tour Eiffel</em> deepened with a dark contrast, a vivid tattoo branded upon the sky behind it. <br/><br/> <em>Yet</em>, Ladybug found her lips worrying into a frown, brows furrowed under her mask and shoulders tensed. Her yoyo swung limply, its string tied to her stiff finger, barely twitching.<br/><br/> Chat Noir <em>on the other hand,</em> delivered a whopping smile that rivalled the very sun he stood in front of, lighting up the stray strands of his messy hair into a golden halo and highlighting the developing muscles under his sleek suit from behind. His eyes, his green, <em>green </em>eyes, gleamed charmingly like emeralds, peeking under his messy fringe with an alluring gaze. <br/><br/> His chest puffed up in pride as he exaggeratedly gestured towards the group of slashers that were tied up and knocked out cold on the spot, cheeky smile widening with triumph. It was a comical sight really. <br/><br/> However, the heroine didn't pay any attention to those fools, slowly making her way forward to her partner, lips sinking even further and her twinkling sapphires dimming. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the lacerations that her <em>Chaton </em>received all over his body, cuts ranging from below his high cheekbones to the edge of his hips.<br/><br/><em> Cuts that should not be there at all.</em><br/><br/> She wanted to grab his shoulders and yell at him for being too reckless and idiotic, not waiting for her to help him beat up the damn criminals. She wanted to whip out a first aid kit and smother him with scowls and annoyances for not taking care of himself as she bandages up his wounds. <br/><br/><em> Instead, </em><br/><br/> Her eyes trailed to the cut on his swollen bottom <em>lip</em>, beading with blood and making its way down his chin. She felt rather than saw her own fingers gingerly wiping away the blood, leaving behind a crimson streak and then palmed his cheek. She felt her own heart skip a few beats when he melted into her touch, his momentary shock turning into a timid smile and his eyes delivering a slow, sweet blink.<br/><br/> Judging by the movement of his throat, he was just as affected as she was from the proximity and her rare but <em>intimate </em>gesture. Her thumb kept rubbing pleasing circles below the ridge of his eye whilst a kind smile rested on her lips.<br/><br/> Suddenly, determination settled on her features, Chat's brows stressing and his mouth stiffening as soon as he recognised the swift change in her expression.<br/><br/> Chat Noir didn't get a chance to ask what was up as before he knew it, his Lady rose up to her toes and an <em>overwhelming </em>feeling of <em>warmth </em>and <em>rightness </em>coursed through his veins, the second that her <em>soft lips</em> slanted themselves upon <em>his</em>. His eyelids grew heavy and shut themselves by instinct, his strong hands cradled her body against his as he relaxed into the kiss, the feel of her lips alleviating all the pain, bruises and ache his body flared with earlier on.<br/><br/> It was...<br/><br/><em> It was perfect.</em><br/><br/> The sound of the Parisian breeze picking up as the temperature started to fall. The rustling of autumn leaves in the trees and on the pavement, bristling along. The distant sound of police sirens coming closer and closer, no doubt to pick up the scrooges that <em>dared </em>to mess with the black cat. <br/><br/> But that wasn't just <em>it</em>.<br/><br/> It was just...<em>just</em>...<br/><br/><em> So much more.</em><br/><br/><em> It was the way that his Lady's back curved so deliciously and wonderfully under the grip of his clawed hand, her front arching under his chest as he leaned into her, deepening the kiss.<br/><br/> It was the smooth, silky feeling of ink slipping between his fingers as his other hand knot itself up within one of her ponytails and then trailing said digits to the back of her delicate neck, pushing her further into him.</em><br/><br/><em> It was the smacking of lips colliding, the iron tang and flavour of copper from his blood, the needy gasps and stuttering breath from her throat and the intense heat imprinting on each other's bodies!<br/><br/> The pleasurable pull of her Minou's hair tangling up within her slim fingers!<br/><br/> The needy whimper that escaped his Lady's mouth!<br/><br/> The taste of <b>her </b>memorised in every crevice of his mind!<br/><br/> The touch of <b>him </b>branded on every part of her body!<br/></em><br/> Raw. Saccharine. Possessive. Protective. <em>Unified.</em><br/><br/> It was <em>them.</em><br/> <br/> .<br/><br/> "Pain, pain, go away...don't ever come back for another day..." Ladybug murmured against his lips as she finally pulled back, her rosy pair tilted into her trademark smirk whilst Noir's eyes shone with indescribable emotions, begging to burst out via another delectable, heart-pounding, toe-curling kiss.<br/><br/></p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> Well, who was she to deny his wish?</em>
  </p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~<b></b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. "Left side, right side, baring your fangs,"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a disgusting smirk and a dark chuckle, Lila casually stuck her leg out as Marinette walked by, causing the poor designer to trip over with a surprised yelp and drop the tall pile of textbooks she was handling. The sounds of heavy books raining against the corridor floor with dangerous slams were like music to Rossi's ears as she waited for the pièce de résistance, the painful thud of the girl's body and perhaps a bone snapping or two-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> "Marinette!" </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Oi? Readers? Where my comments at? Oi oi, feed this filthy hoe will ya? P l e a s e ? LMAO</p>
<p>Anyways, this drabble is quite fun cos I adore writing in Lila's POV- she's just so ridiculous, it's hilarious. I thought some of the lyrics from KING was very fitting for her because of her need to control and manipulate (the song itself is quite confusing but I interpreted it as the person messing with the one they 'loved' only for said 'loved' one to bite back. I think it describes Adrien's and Lila's dynamic very well with how she pushed too far in the episode 'Ladybug', hurting Marinette and the lad pretty much brought out his Chat Noir side like an underdog). </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"The wishes of the people feel like scraps of irony<br/>Everyone’s wishing for the same thing: it’s a mechanical"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>KING - Kanaria - Covered by Luz</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b>
      <em>Pairing - Adrinette</em>
    </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <b><em>Prompt</em> -</b>
    <em> 'Predator'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><hr/><p><br/>~(x)~</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p></div><p><br/> A pair of olive irises gleamed sinisterly amongst the crowd of bustling students. The ring of the school's bell, signalling that it was lunchtime, went deaf on her ears as she waited for her unsuspecting target. Whilst on the surface, her expression remained <em>calm</em> and <em>composed</em>, the <em>perverse </em>grin that was cackling <em>internally </em>on the other hand was close to cracking the façade. <br/><br/> <em>Oh, </em>how her knees trembled at the anticipation and delight of what she was going to do. <em>Oh</em>, how she wanted to drool and keen at the humiliation she was about to bestow. <em>Oh</em>, how she starved to see the flash of embarrassment and anger on her cute little plaything's face.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> Finally...<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> Her prey was spotted.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> .<br/><br/> With a disgusting smirk and a dark chuckle, Lila casually stuck her leg out as Marinette walked by, causing the poor designer to trip over with a surprised yelp and drop the tall pile of textbooks she was handling. The sounds of heavy books raining against the corridor floor with dangerous slams were like music to Rossi's ears as she waited for the <em>pièce de résistance</em>, the painful thud of the girl's body and perhaps a bone snapping or two-<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b> "Marinette!" </b>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> Instead, the sound of a familiar, <em>pesky </em>voice snapped the Italian out of her insane climax, her entire expression darkening as she watched the entire scene go in a <em>completely </em>different direction. <br/><br/> Her blood <em>boiled </em>through her veins like <em>acid</em>.<br/><br/> The sneaky model on the other hand kept his full attention on Dupain-Cheng, setting her back on her feet but balancing his hands on her waist to keep her steady. Lila felt her heart twist and churn and tighten in the most <em>unpleasant </em>way possible as she watched the damn boy eye the damn girl with that <em>dreaded </em>lovesick, protective gaze.<br/><br/> "<em>Tu vas bien?</em>" Adrien's low, soft whisper was the final straw for her, a quiet growl loosened itself from her throat as she was forced to observe him tuck a strand of hair behind that dumb, babbling, wannabe <em>designer's </em>ear, blind to the even more useless people in the corridors who were picking up the books that the clumsy <em>brat </em>dropped. <br/><br/> She wanted to scream when the blonde giggled and parted the baker's hands away from her flustered face, both of their cheeks a ridiculous pink colour.<br/><br/> She wanted to roar when he cracked out an inside joke, getting the incompetent girl to loosen up in his arms with shyness and sugariness that was obviously so <em>fake </em>and <em>dramatic</em>.<br/><br/> <em>Obviously!</em><br/><br/> <em>But </em>the icing on the cake? <em>Oh</em>, the bullet to the brain?<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em> The atrocious, cheeky, unfairly loving kiss that Adrien gave to Marinette.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> The clearly practised ease of lips meeting lips in an <em>innocent </em>peck, the way that her body melted against his touch like butter, the way his emerald eyes darkened with lust when they parted <em>(a clear promise that he will deliver more behind closed doors and privacy, evident in the delighted shudder his girlfriend had felt run down her spine)</em>.<br/><br/> Lila wanted to do nothing but <em>tear </em>the obnoxious pair apart, <em>rip </em>into Marinette with her perfectly manicured nails and <em>sink </em>her pearly white teeth into Adrien's neck.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> However, <em>she couldn't</em>. <br/><br/> Not with so many people around. Not with <em>eyes </em>all over the place. <br/><br/> And not to mention <em>(as much as she despises to admit)</em> that without an akuma, she was physically unable to achieve such a feat. She has seen how strong and athletic the duo was in their elements. How painstakingly smart the pair was even in the most hopeless of situations. <em>And how easily they evaded her schemes, no matter how many strings she pulled.</em><br/><br/> She needs to come up with something.<br/><br/> Anything.<br/><br/> <em>Anything </em>to annihilate them both!<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> Meanwhile, with a sickeningly sweet <em>"À Plus, ma Princesse,"</em> and another peck to his Lady's lips, Adrien let Alya guide Marinette away towards the cafeteria, the rest of the group finished with picking up the books and making their way there too. <br/><br/> .<br/><br/> And it was then...<br/><br/> .<br/><br/><em> ...That Lila felt her blood turn to <b>ice</b>.<br/><br/></em> .<br/><br/> The air suddenly became heavy and suffocating, her throat clogging up with dread and <em>fear</em>. Her heart pounded so excruciatingly hard to the point where she only heard high pitched ringing in her ear and her own laboured breathing, vision almost blurry from the rush of adrenaline that activated her fight or flight response.<br/><br/> Judging by this feeling, she was very much leaning to the <em>latter</em>.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> When she finally faced her foe, it was then she realised <em>why</em>.<br/><br/> Bright, green, acidic eyes pierced through her very being, a gaze so dangerous and so sharp, she was practically butchered by thousands and thousands of knives, all binding her to one spot. Dangerous shivers tore through her spine and her mouth went dry as the glowing eyes remained glued on her body.<br/><br/> She couldn't avert the eye contact. She was locked in place, practically trembling from the bloodlust that radiated from the boy. Lila couldn't figure it out at all! His entire face was blank, empty but still, it was as if she was facing the most <em>destructive </em>being in the entire universe. <br/><br/> As if this feeling wasn't overbearing enough, Adrien suddenly <em>moved</em>.<br/><br/> Rossi hated the way she flinched as he raised his hand, her throat bobbing as he gestured <em>a thumb across his neck</em>, glowering eyes now crescents and lips ever so slightly curling up into a <em>satanic </em>smirk. <br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A predator vs the prey.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/> And <em>she </em>was the <b>latter</b>.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> "Adrien!" The minute that Nino's voice echoed in the empty corridor from up ahead, the <em>spell </em>immediately broke. Lila found herself practically gasping for air as her knees finally buckled, forcing her to collapse onto the dirty floor. Agreste on the other hand practically changed instantly, the demonic pressure dissipating in a snap as he made way to his best friend with a smile faker than her lies plastered on his face.<br/><br/> <em>As if nothing happened at all.</em><br/><br/> Yet, Lila remained petrified on the spot as cold sweat dripped down her entire face and her limbs remained like jelly. Her heart still ricocheting against her ribcage and her lungs practically <em>wheezing</em>.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> What the <b>fuck </b>was that all about!?<br/><br/></p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div><hr/><p><br/><b><br/></b></p>
<p></p><div><p><b>A/N: Now that I've read through it, I feel like this fits more and more for my Dark Adrien AU rather than canon lol. Oh well. You can never have too much of Protective Adrien~</b></p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. "All that you’ve done for me, all that you’ve given me, it has turned me into such a mess"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Stark white but gentle fingers combed the tendrils out of her vision, allowing her to see the body that was once behind her now in front, his digits grazing the apples of her cheeks. </p><p> She peered into sorrowful, empty blues.</p><p> "Chat, we meet again."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Ey~ This one is quite angsty. No character deaths though; I'll be sure to add a warning from now on if there are any so you can skip it. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="">
        <p> </p>
        <p></p>
        <div>
          <p>
            <br/>
            <em> "What part of me do you like?<br/>If you tell me, I'll do anything for you<br/>If I’m told 'I love all of you, every single part',<br/>   I’ll just be filled with hate" </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em> <b>アンチビート (Antibeat) - Deco*27 - Covered by Araki</b> </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em> <b>Pairing - Mariblanc</b> </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em><b>Prompt - </b>'Dream'</em>
          </p>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <hr/>
          <p> </p>
        </div>
        <div>
          <p>~(x)~</p>
          <p>.</p>
          <p>.</p>
          <p>.</p>
          <p>
            
          </p>
        </div>
        <em> "You're back..."</em>
        <br/>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p><br/> Unstartled by the familiar voice, Marinette let out a quiet sigh as she acknowledged her surroundings and the familiar back that she was leaning against, sat on the rooftop of some tall building. The sharp breeze mercilessly clawed through her hair, causing her to wince whilst the sound of the high tided ocean rippled down below, radiating with deadliness.<br/><br/> She was back in...<em>that </em>place...<br/><br/> ...<em>Again</em>.<br/><br/> Stark white but gentle fingers combed the tendrils out of her vision, allowing her to see the body that was once behind her now in front, his digits grazing the apples of her cheeks. <br/><br/> She peered into sorrowful, empty <em>blues</em>.<br/><br/> "Chat, we meet again." Her voice quivered as he tucked her hair behind her ear, grazing the arch of her brow with his knuckles and then his thumb pulling on her bottom lip when she bit the soft flesh with her teeth. Every bit of his touch was so searing and devoting; her heart simply <em>wept</em>.<br/><br/> He hummed in response, never averting his gaze from her. His raw, <em>intense </em>feelings and emotions radiating from his frame for once. A direct contrast of his unreadable, dangerous aura from when they first met.<br/><br/> "All this time that we have been meeting up...<em>here</em>...it's not just a dream, is it?" Marinette mustered up all her courage and kneeled closer to her partner, grazing his jaw with the tips of her fingers and trying not to flinch at how <em>cold </em>he felt. <br/><br/> Usually, such a gentle caress would have had the boy melting at her touch. The white cat on the other hand did not waver nor even blink, the biting wind violently <em>ransacking </em>their hair and whistling loudly in their ears as the ocean roared below.<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> "What makes you think that?" He finally asked.<br/><br/> "It's just a feeling."<br/><br/> "...Then yes, you're half right. This isn't an ordinary dream." His answer caused her heart to stutter and clench, her brows furrowing with even more questions, <em>fighting </em>within her mind to be asked first.<br/><br/> "Then, what are you, Chat Noir?"<br/><br/> "..."<br/><br/> "Chat Noir?"<br/><br/> .<br/><br/> "<em>C'est</em> <em>Chat Blanc</em>, <em>ma Princesse</em>," This time, he softened, tenderly bringing her hands to his lips and kissing the hardworking knuckles with a sweetness that would rival his counterpart clad in black. "I'm not sure what I am exactly, but I do know that I exist solely through your dreams."<br/><br/> "...Then...Then when I'm not dreaming? What happens to <em>you</em>?"<br/><br/> The sad smile he wore only became even more bittersweet, Marinette's heart simultaneously shattering at the years of <em>loneliness </em>and <em>grief </em>that coursed through his veins.<br/><br/> "I think that's when I <em>'sleep'</em>. But, I live through your heart, your feelings and your emotions,"<br/><br/> "I don't understand..." Marinette however was met with a quiet laugh, Chat Blanc's hands cupping her cheeks tenderly and bringing his forehead against hers. His eyes were tightly closed as fresh tears poured down, mouth stuck in between a pained grimace and forlorn smile.<br/><br/></p>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> "Maybe...<em>just maybe</em>, you love me <em>so much</em> that you can't bear to ever let me go, Marinette," </p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>.</p>
      <p>~(x)~</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <hr/>
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <b>A/N: Fun fact, did you know that Astruc just confirmed that Chat Blanc was left all alone, akumatised, for <em>years</em>? </b>
        </p>
        <p>
          <b>:')</b>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. "Then we're free, it's a thin line"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Et Dieu, oh mon Dieu...<br/> <br/> How he yearns to see those loving eyes watching him with sheer want and lust, along with her kiss bruised luscious lips and her satin-like hair fanned out upon his pillow and her sweet, soft body bare underneath his-</p>
<p> "Adrien? Did you want something?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated anything for quite a while but it's only cos deadlines are looming and I haven't been well lmao and also it's officially Ramadan. So hopefully, this sort, sweet drabble will make up for the absence~ It's a little cheeky and has some spice if you know what I mean~~~ enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div><p><em>"Yeah, reckless behaviour</em></p></div><div><p><em>A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw</em></p></div><div><p><em>In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all-day"</em></p></div><div><p><em><b>Pillowtalk - Zayn Malik</b></em></p></div><div><p><em><b>Pairing - Adrinette</b></em></p></div><div><p><b>Prompt - </b><em>'Enchanted'</em></p></div><div><hr/>
<p>~(x)~</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p></div><br/><em> <br/> 'I don't want to resist anymore,'</em><p> .<br/> <br/> Acting upon his impulse, Adrien gave in and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, instantly gathering Marinette's attention as she paused with her spontaneous designs in her sketchbook. A soft sakura hue presented itself <em>beautifully </em>upon her cheeks as she realised that she momentarily forgot about his presence, completely in the zone with her work and thoroughly immersed with her sudden bursts of ideas. </p>
<p> She took note of her current surroundings; the ferocious downpour outside along with the sharp wind would've been muted against the double glazing windows in Adrien's room had he not let one of them <em>slightly </em>ajar, whilst the room was bathed in a deep, dark blue ambience, courtesy on the storm. </p>
<p> Her skin was ridden with goosebumps and a <em>delightful </em>chill struck down the base of her spine. Once, twice, <em>maybe thrice. </em>Marinette blamed the chill of the glass of the window she was leaning against rather than admit that the sensation came from...</p>
<p><em> ...His touch.</em></p>
<p> .</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div><p><em> 'Sorry about that.' </em></p></div><br/> Her cute, apologetic smile simply widened his grin, his long fingers grazing the shell of her ear and then combing through her dark tendrils as if they were made of ink.<em> Cool, silky and petal thin</em>. His emerald eyes twinkled like priceless gems as he savoured the touch of her hair and the sight of her flustered demeanour. <p> He <em>loved </em>it when her hair was loose. </p>
<p> He loved how the delicate ebony strands were like <em>a veil of mystery</em> upon her head. He loved how he can easily claw through them and then curl his fingers up to<em> knot the strands</em> within the seams of his digits. He loved how they were so dark, they contrasted so <em>gorgeously </em>against her <em>porcelain </em>skin and matched <em>splendidly </em>with her rosy cheeks and <em>even rosier</em> lips.</p>
<p> But most importantly,<em> he absolutely loved the way</em> her sky blue eyes <em>glittered </em>like <em>sapphires </em>beneath the shadows of her fringe like a temptress. </p>
<p><em> Et Dieu, oh mon Dieu...<br/></em> <br/> <em>How he yearns to see those loving eyes watching him with sheer want and lust, along with her kiss bruised luscious lips and her satin-like hair fanned out upon his pillow and her sweet, soft body bare underneath his-</em></p>
<p> "Adrien? Did you want something?"</p>
<p> Dupain-Cheng cocked her head to the side innocently, wondering what her partner wanted and snapping him out of his daze with her quiet murmur. Though, Adrien simply beamed, trailing his fingers down to her jaw, tracing the soft, <em>soft </em>shape as if it was a work of art and then grazing his knuckles against her cheek, basking in its suppleness.</p>
<p> .</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div><p><em> "I want you,"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div><p> .</p></div></div><br/> Though his plea was sweet, his form radiated with utmost <em>desire</em>. His eyes darkened as his enhanced hearing allowed him to catch the quiet hitch of breath his Lady slipped out, the pulse in her neck instantly rapid against his burning touch and her eyes lighting up with a thirst that not even his wildest dreams have ever mustered up. <p><em> He leaned in.</em></p>
<p><em> She followed suit.</em></p>
<p> The boy's thumb brushed against her lower lip, smearing the gloss that coated the rosy, rounded flesh, beckoning him in for a <em>taste</em>. His forehead was against hers now as his<em> emerald greens</em> flickered pleadingly from her delectable lips to her <em>sapphire blues</em>, and then back. Their breaths were <em>intermingled</em>, the heat causing their cheeks to bloom with a dye of red and their noses brushing gently. </p>
<p> His lips <em>feathered </em>against hers. </p>
<p> And then again, and again, <em>and again.</em></p>
<p> .</p>
<p> Only a rich, minute gasp escaped Marinette's throat as her lips were captured by his in a fully heated, passionate and painstakingly <em>raw </em>kiss. She was quick to play along, instantly wrapping her legs around his torso as Adrien pinned her over the floor, whilst their fingers entwined with practised ease against either side of her head.</p>
<p> Unlike all those other times where they found themselves entangled with one another's limbs on <em>La Tour Eiffel</em>, unlike all those other times they had their tongues down each others' throats in the storage room at their <em>lycée</em>, unlike all those other times where they pretended that they were satisfied with only the touch of each others' lips after a dreadful akuma attack...</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div><p>.</p></div><br/><div><p><em> They've finally caved in to their mutual selfishness and yearning for each other's intimacy.</em></p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"You're beautiful..."</p>
<p>"So are you..."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>~(x)~</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. "I hope you'll let out what's in your heart, even if it's just a little, And I will catch it all with these hands of mine"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p> Adrien gulped, completely frozen in his seat under the gaze of his demonic classmates, the almighty, notorious peer-pressure throwing a concert whilst his Lady continued to act like that the string on the floor was far more interesting than the fact that her newly discovered partner was currently in the hot seat. </p>
<p> 'Now how do I answer this!?' He panicked internally, twiddling with his thumbs and praying to the Gods more reliable than Plagg that Marinette would suddenly come up with some brilliant, top-notch plan that would surely get them both out of this. Especially if she doesn't want him to whimper out:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ya got me! It was Marinette when she kissed the evil out of me after I got shot by Dislocoeur, hahaha! Oh, do I need to mention that I have no recollection of it whatsoever and that I was decked up in my usual catsuit whilst she was in her polka-dotted onesie? A brilliant first kiss, amirite!? Not to mention that our second kiss was also wiped from my memory, cheers for that Alya and Nino!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Looks like we're on an adrinette spree today. This one is probably a bit cliched but ey, it's only a cliche because this trope is fun- so suck it up. Thank you all for your wonderful comments on the last drabble and I hope you'll enjoy this one just as much~ Get ready for some dramatic Adrien~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p><br/><em>"Gripping your hand tightly in mine<br/>I broke into a run without a definite destination<br/>Just stay in my heart<br/>Because I'll always watch over you, right next to you"</em></p>
<p><em><b>予感 (Yokan) - Heidi.</b></em></p>
<p><em><b></b></em><em><b>Pairing - Adrinette</b></em></p>
<p><em><b>Prompt -</b> 'Truth or Dare?'</em></p></div><div><hr/><p>~(x)~</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p></div><p> </p>
<p> Adrien was <em>fucked</em>.</p>
<p> He was <em>entirely, thoroughly, immensely <b>fucked</b>.</em></p>
<p> And not in the <em>literal </em>way much to the teen's <em>utter </em>dismay and <em>painful </em>frustration. </p>
<p> And certainly not <em>anytime </em>soon, judging by <em>his princesse's </em>stiff, flustered posture who was on the floor across him, along with the rest of their classsitting in a circle <em>(sans Lila and Chloé, Dieu merci). </em>Gremlin-like smirks were etched on their friends' <em>mischievous </em>faces and <em>sinister </em>cackles escaped their mouths like the Madhatter from <em>Alice Au Pays Des Merveilles</em>. </p>
<p> Even timid ol' Sabrina wore a grin that would rival the<em> Cheshire cat.</em></p>
<p> But never mind <em>that</em>.</p>

<p></p><div><p><b> What was the cherry on top was how both he and Marinette just found out each other's identities no more than ten minutes prior.</b></p></div><br/> The two idiots were desperately sprinting back to <em>collège Françoise Dupont</em> after their latest akuma battle without noticing the other, only to literally collide into one other and their transformation to wear off immediately, leaving them both with matching gaping expressions.<p> If luck was on his side, the scenario would have carried on with Adrien whipping out<em> 'suave move #9236'</em> and channelling his inner <em>'Tamaki Suoh'</em>, helping his Lady to her feet with a smile so sexy and seductive <em>(guaranteed to win her over of course)</em> and then him proceeding to ask her out for a cup of coffee where they can talk!</p>
<p> Then, he would have totally charmed her with another brilliant smile that would have surely fly kicked away whatever feelings she had for that <em>'other'</em> boy<em> (he named him M. I</em><em>mbécile)</em>, caressing that soft, <em>soft </em>cheek of hers with his hand and surely they would have leaned in for a hot, passionate, true love's kiss <em>(and he'd finally know what it's like to be properly smooched)</em>!</p>
<p><em> MAIS NON.</em></p>

<p></p><div><p><b> NON.</b></p></div><br/> His five seconds of <em>absolute happiness</em>, of <em>pure bliss</em> after finding out that the two girls he <em>bloody </em>loved so damn much and practically <em>worshipped</em>, were one and the same-<p> WAS INTERRUPTED.</p>
<p> .</p>
<p> The inconveniently timed Ladyblogger and her DJ boyfriend arrived at the scene, <em>practically </em>snatching both him and Marinette away and back to class, babbling about how Mme. Bustier was going to arrive late hence they were going to take advantage of it. By taking advantage, they meant avoiding <em>all </em>responsibilities by playing a <em>specific </em>game.</p>
<p> A game that Adrien has learnt to now, <em>unconditionally <b>despise</b></em>.</p>
<p> .</p>
<p> "We're not getting any younger here, <em>Buttercup</em>. Tell us, who was your first kiss? And don't even think about lying your way out, we can tell by your face that you definitely got <em>some sort of action</em>~" Alya's glasses flashed in such a devilish way, even<em> Le Papillon</em> would have found himself shitting his pants. "Of course, if you don't want to answer the truth...you can always pick <em>dare</em>," </p>
<p><em> 'LIKE HELL I WILL!'</em></p>
<p> The last person to have picked <em>'dare'</em> was Rose and she was instructed to deliver a hearty smack to Kim's bum! The teen model pretty much vowed that the only booty his hands were allowed to touch was Marinette's, <em>with consent obviously</em>. And vice versa.</p>
<p> And the person before Rose who chose <em>'dare'</em> was Nino! He was dared to sneak outside, climb to the top of the building's rooftop and sing Rick Astley's <em>'Never Gonna Give You Up'</em> from the top of his lungs, recording himself live on Instagram as proof. It was a miracle that he never got caught by the staff! Again, the feline hero very much preferred that any attempts of his serenading would only be heard by the ears of the love of his life.</p>
<p> .</p>
<p> Adrien gulped, completely frozen in his seat under the gaze of his demonic classmates, <em>the almighty, notorious peer-pressure </em>throwing a concert whilst his Lady continued to act like that the string on the floor was far more interesting than the fact that her newly discovered partner was currently in the hot seat. </p>
<p><em> 'Now how do I answer this!?'</em> He panicked internally, twiddling with his thumbs and praying to the Gods more reliable than Plagg that Marinette would suddenly come up with some brilliant, top-notch plan that would <em>surely </em>get them both out of this. Especially if she doesn't want him to whimper out:<br/><em><br/></em></p>
<p></p><div><p><em>"Ya got me! It was Marinette when she kissed the evil out of me after I got shot by Dislocoeur, hahaha! Oh, do I need to mention that I have no recollection of it whatsoever and that I was decked up in my usual catsuit whilst she was in her polka-dotted onesie? A brilliant first kiss, amirite!? Not to mention that our second kiss was also wiped from my memory, cheers for that Alya and Nino!"<br/></em><br/></p>
<p></p><div><p> Unfortunately, <em>(once again)</em> for him, not even his pleading kitty eyes were able to penetrate the wall of aloofness that Marinette held between them, leaving him completely on his own, ready to be torn apart by their friends' <em>malevolent </em>hands. He was the equivalent of a teeny tiny, <em>illegally cute kitten</em>, surrounded by a circle of hungry, deadly, <em>carnivorous wolves</em>, licking their chops!</p>
<p> Yet, Marinette remained unphased, pretending to stare out into space and think about what her <em>Maman </em>and <em>Papa </em>would prepare for dinner as if Adrien's scrutinising gaze weren't like arrows all over her side. However, much to her disadvantage, Agreste is her <em>partner </em>and he knew her very, <em>very </em>well. The desperate cat was able to pinpoint the cold sweat that was growing on her forehead, knowing that his presence was starting to get to her and conscious of the fact that she cannot ignore him for long either.</p>
<p><em> 'Come on Marinette, you can't resist me forever. Please help!' </em>His lack of any sort of psychic powers didn't stop him from wishing that she could read his mind but dammit did he try. <em>'Don't you love your pauvre Chaton!? Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît, My Lady!!!'</em> Just before he could resort to begging out loud, Alix Kubdel...</p>
<p><em> ...snickered.</em></p>
<p> Simply from that <em>evil, ominous sound</em>, both Adrien and Marinette paled on the spot at a speed faster than <em>M. </em><em>Césaire's</em> panther could ever dream of running at. </p>
<p> "Ever since we asked you that question, not once have you looked away from Marinette...<em>now why is that~?</em>" The short girl's insight caused the rest of the class to gasp cheekily and <em>"Oooh~?"</em> simultaneously, their ferocious appetite for juicy gossip now at full throttle much to both heroes' apprehension. "And you, Mari! You look like a kid who got caught stealing from the cookie jar. I think the two of you have something big to admit to the rest of us, hmm?"</p>
<p> "...No-oooo...?" Dupain-Cheng refused to make eye contact with anyone, her lips stuck between what looked like a grimace and a fake smile, continuing her sentence which was just as truthful as Jagged Stone's claims of being in his <em>mid-twenties</em>. "I am still a lowly virgin maiden in the kissing department...heheh...heh..." </p>
<p> Adrien on the other hand blinked owlishly as he finally came to <em>a </em>conclusion, his singular working brain cell grinding its gear through his thought process. </p>
<p> Oh?</p>
<p><em> Ohoh???</em></p>
<p> <em><b>OHOHOOHOH???????</b></em></p>
<p><em><b></b></em> .</p>

<p></p><div><p> "So that means I was your first kiss too?" </p></div><br/> .<p> If there was a compilation labelled <em>"Top Ten Ways That Adrien Mothafuckin' Stupid Agreste Fucked Up"</em>...</p>
<p> <em>This </em>would be <em>number one</em>.</p>
<p> "...You didn't hear me say that out loud...right?" He gulped meekly, shrinking under the astonished looks that everyone gave him, his Lady's jaw dropping further than what he assumed was <em>humanely </em>possible.</p>

<p></p><div><p><b> He. Was. Fucked.</b></p></div><br/> .<p> The entire classroom erupted with <em>utter </em>chaos. </p>
<p> Ranging from high pitched squeals from Alya, Rose, Mylène and Kim to<em> "HOLY SHIT!"</em> and <em>"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"</em> from Alix, Nino, Juleka and so on. Even Marinette was left burning brighter than a tomato, covering her face in embarrassment along with her iconic mantra: <em>"THIS IS A DISASTER!!!"</em> and shaking her head. Money was exchanged from secretive bets that were placed on the model and designer, naughty comments were thrown around left and right and even more! </p>
<p> If one were to enter the room right now, they'd think that they've just stumbled across a hectic <em>zoo</em>.</p>
<p> Never in his life did Adrien want the ground to swallow him up so badly or even run away at the speed of sound to an unknown island where he would live off of fruit and grow old all <em>alone </em>without <em>ever </em>getting married. Marinette probably- no, she <em><b>definitely </b></em>hates him now. Her refusal to come out of her <em>'Don't talk to me, I'm catastrophising' </em>human ball and face him was more than enough evidence to prove that.</p>
<p> Who was he kidding, thinking that he would be able to get such a <em>wonderful, spectacular </em>girl like <em>her </em>to fall for a<em> hopeless, ridiculous nincompoop</em> like <em>him</em>? His attempts in the past never worked out before and it certainly wouldn't have worked out <em>now</em>. Forget about pursuing a romantic relationship with her, he's one-hundred percent sure that he's absolutely tarnished what was left of their <em>friendship</em>!<br/> <br/><em> He can visualise his terrifying, depressing excuse of a future already.</em></p>
<p> No more shy, cute greetings with a gorgeous smile in the mornings before class from Marinette.</p>
<p> No more fun banter and warm hugs on their favourite patrol environments from Marinette.</p>
<p> No more cheeky jokes and flirty teasing from Marinette.</p>
<p> No more timid conversations and saying his name in the most softest way he's ever heard from Marinette.</p>
<p><em> And, no more perfect "Bien joué!" fist bumps after an akuma battle from Marinette...</em></p>
<p> How...how was he supposed to live <em>without </em>her?</p>
<p> <em>'Shit, I can feel my eyes starting to water...'</em> He took a deep breath, staring at the ceiling to force the traitorous tears away from daring to come out. The last thing Marinette needed was to deal with a dumb crybaby like him after he's just embarrassed her like that with his stupid, big mouth-</p>
<p> "-But when did this happen, Marinette??? Girl, why didn't you tell me!?" Snapping out of his self-pity, Adrien tuned back into the pandemonium, wincing at how mortified Marinette still looked <em>(albeit she was no longer in her cocoon of doom)</em>. She pursed her lips at Alya with that <em>adorable </em>pout of hers, unsure of how to answer with something that didn't sound like a terrible excuse.</p>
<p> .</p>
<p> Finally, a solid answer blared in Adrien's brain, the blonde teen adamant that he turned the situation around and salvaged what was left of the bond between him and his <em>Princesse</em>. For now, he can focus on the dreadful future <em>after </em>he got the current situation sorted. <em>He would do anything to make Marinette feel good around him again.</em></p>
<p> "It was during that time we were at <em>le Musée Grévin</em> when I invited Alya, Nino, Marinette and Manon to join me," He ignored the way that their classmates leaned closer with wide grins, focusing on sending a quiet apology to Marinette's direction with his pleading eyes alone. "I was being dumb and tried to play a prank on Marinette when the other three were away. I ended up tripping and Marinette tried to help me but I accidentally pulled her down with me and...we accidentally <em>kissed</em>..." </p>
<p> Although the scenario wasn't fully true, Marinette did manage to land a light peck upon his lips during that incident and that's all it took for it to be branded in his memory. <em>The sear of foreign warmth that left his lips in tingles, the subtle taste of strawberry gloss that left him hungry for more and the unadulterated softness that rivalled even the most expensive of silk.</em></p>
<p> He hoped that his little white lie towards the end was enough to alleviate what was left of Marinette's embarrassment, deaf to their classmates' coos and brows furrowed to emphasise how sorry he was to the girl he loves. Although there was still a hint of pink on her cheeks, her expression was something that he <em>wasn't </em>able to decipher and that only made his heart race even <em>faster </em>than before. </p>
<p><em> 'Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, please don't hate me-'</em></p>
<p> "So how was the kiss, then?" Ivan waggled his eyebrows, both him and his girlfriend playfully winking at Marinette at her protesting stammers. </p>
<p> "Oh? E-Erm...it was very quick and brief so I didn't get a chance to enjoy it-" His treacherous eyes decided to land on Marinette's lips midway, his mind <em>screaming </em>to stop digging a deeper hole for himself. He wasn't quick enough to flit his gaze away, the indication that he wanted to kiss her again so <em>painfully obvious </em>that even a blind person would have noticed. "-It was very soft and nice, however! I don't regret it-"</p>
<p> Suddenly...</p>
<p> .</p>
<p><em> ...Marinette stood up.</em></p>
<p> Adrien felt like his heart was going to bust out of his chest with the way it <em>ricocheted </em>against his ribcage, his emerald eyes wide with <em>apprehension </em>and his breath lodged in his throat as if a vice was clasped around his neck. <br/><em><br/> Was she going to kill him?</em></p>
<p><em> He certainly thought he deserved it.</em></p>
<p> "Alya," The heroine in disguise began, the teen model unable to hide his flinch. </p>

<p></p><div><p><em> "Dare me to kiss Adrien." </em></p></div><br/> She lifted her head to face her partner, her sapphire blues no longer hidden in the shadows of her fringe and sparkling with both amusement and...<em>love?</em> Her kissable lips were upturned into a confident smile with a gloss that was begging for him to <em>taste </em>and he was absolutely losing his mind.<p> Was he dreaming?</p>
<p> He must be dreaming. Yes. No way in the seven heavens would Marinette, <em>THE </em>Marinette, would want to kiss <em>HIM</em>, the embodiment of bad luck! Yet, the twinkling of her eyes and the warmth that radiated from her as she walked closer and closer towards him said <em>otherwise</em>. He didn't even hear Alya's excited declaration for Marinette's dare, solely focused on the way his Lady kneeled in front of him, smoothed her hands towards his cheeks and cupped them so <em>gingerly</em>.</p>
<p> .</p>
<p> "Pucker up, <em>Buttercup</em>," Marinette murmured against his lips with an endearing smirk, grazing her nose with his and rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs before sealing the kiss.</p></div></div></div><div>
  <p> .</p>
  <p> With all the <em>romantic daydreams</em> and <em>boyish yearning</em> he went through when it came to Marinette's lips, Adrien thought that he was well prepared for the real deal if the day were to ever come, <em>disregarding his bad luck of course</em>.</p>
  <p> However, he has been wrong before.</p>
  <p>
    <em> He's absolutely, definitely, positively wrong now.</em>
  </p>
  <p> The brief, shocked, brush of lips back in the wax museum was barely a taster. Barely a glimpse of the real thing. <em>Not even close</em> to a sample of the luxury.</p>
  <p> From the moment she pressed her lips against his, Adrien was hit with an outstanding overwhelm of <em>fervour, tenderness and sweetness</em>. His body instinctively shuddered as a pleasant fire seeped from her mouth to his and then <em>coursed </em>through the veins of the rest of his body, his hand that was clutching his precious good luck charm gift from Marinette then loosening its grip and automatically reaching for her cheek. His piano fingers dug into the locks of one of her ponytails, <em>entangling </em>them.</p>
  <p>
    <em> 'If this really is a dream, then please, don't wake me up,'</em>
  </p>
  <p> The sensation was slightly odd and just, <em>indescribable </em>at the same time. <em>Yet</em>, the more he tasted that strawberry gloss, the more her lips moved against his, the further he fell in love, addicted to the sugar that he's craved for so long. His red-tipped ears were oblivious to the class' whoops and cheers, his heart crashing against his chest louder than ever and the feel of hers doing just the same against him had him <em>soaring</em>.<br/><em><br/> 'She never hated me all along, right? This isn't a kiss of hate at all,'</em></p>
  <p> But most importantly, the feeling of Marinette's pulse quickening from when his fingertips slid down to meet the side of her sensitive neck, cradling the back of it and the almost inaudible whimper she let out, was branded to his touch and memory like an <em>imprint</em>.</p>
  <p> <em>'So this is a real first kiss? Is this what Marinette felt when she kissed me to get rid of Kim's spell? How did she manage to keep her composure around me since then?'</em></p>
  <p> Just as Marinette pulled away, her eyes shimmering with <em>wonderful </em>emotions and her lips as <em>beautifully </em>rosy as her cheeks, Adrien couldn't resist and pulled her back in without a beat. As if to make up for <em>all </em>those missed opportunities, <em>all </em>the moments where he could have stolen her breath away and <em>all </em>those unsaid words that surely would have made them happy.</p>
  <p> They could talk about the reveal and their feelings afterwards in the safety of Marinette's humble balcony without any prying eyes. They could sort out their overwhelming emotions and bask through their memories over that cup of coffee that Adrien <em>now </em>has the confidence to ask her out on. <em>But just for now</em>, the two of them wanted to enjoy their present and make the most of it.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> <em>'Sweet, sweet, sweet, she's so sweet...'</em></p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>.</p>
    <p>~(x)~<br/><b></b><b></b></p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. "Wandering lost, I disappear into myself, In a spiral of bonds that erases even pain"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was ironic honestly; towards the end, he became what he strived not to be. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> And now he was going to end up killing the love of his life all over again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Another prompt for Tumblr where someone wanted Chat to learn about the events of Chat Blanc through X, consequently causing him to get akumatised into Blanc again and thus Marinette has to roll up her sleeves. Here's the aftermath~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>"Named emotions are so free</em>
    <em><br/>Look, they've changed completely.<br/>With the trigger of my sins seemingly about to melt away<br/>There's no way the meaning of those blood-covered days will go away, is there?"<br/><b><br/></b><b>Signal - Toru Kitajima - Ling Tosite Sigure</b></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <b>Pairing - Mariblanc</b>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em><b>Prompt -</b> 'Chat Blanc 2.0'</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~(x)~</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p>.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> <em>"Why...why aren't you running away from me!?" </em></p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p> .</p>
      </div>
      <br/>
      <div><p> Though he snapped out of <em>Le Papillon's</em> control earlier on, he still gravely struggled with the ferocious power of destruction that <em>threatened </em>to ooze out of his fingertips and cause more calamity in <em>their </em>city and continue to make the death toll <em>rise</em>. The only emotions that ransacked throughout his body and mind were <em>immense fear</em>, <em>raging anger</em> and <em>continuous self-loathing </em>after the things he's seen...</p>
<p><em> ...and the things he's repeated.</em></p>
<p> All while trying his everything to battle his internal war where the rampaging rogue akuma within ordered him to <em>"destroy",</em> like sharp nails scratching on a blackboard and building up his foreign craving for bloodlust and decay. What little sanity he had left was merely a sluggish dam against the waterfall of hysteria that was ready to devour him in the <em>worst </em>way possible.</p>
<p> It was ironic honestly; towards the end, he became what he strived <em>not </em>to be. </p>

<p></p><div><p><em> And now he was going to end up killing the love of his life all over again.</em></p></div><br/> "...R-Run...please..." Chat Blanc begged, claws digging into the crumbled, concrete floor where he was kneeling with an agonising grimace. The pulse of eradication clenched his entire being like a chain, demanding to be let out and wreak even more havoc, unsatisfied with <em>only </em>pummelling half of the city into <em>nothing</em>.<p> <em>"More! Destroy more!"</em> It demanded like a viral entity, coursing more anguish through the poor boy's veins and forcing him to collapse on the floor and scream in <em>even more</em> pain. Quite similar to an absolutely, frightened creature being brutally tased to death. <em>"DESTROY THE CITY! DESTROY THE WORLD!" </em>The poor hero was now clutching his head, sinking his lethal claws through his scalp and then blood started to pool from the wounds, staining his pure white locks in a horrific crimson tinge. </p>
<p> .</p>
<p> "If you think I'm going to run away, you have another thing coming!" The sound of Marinette's determined voice broke him out of his violent stupor, the scarily resilient girl marching towards him and gracefully avoiding all the obstacles in her way, ranging from dangerous building residues to razer sharp debris.</p>
<p> The corrupted hero gaped at her momentarily, his ice-blue eyes constricted and his muscles tensed whilst her sky blues shone with conviction, her deep black hair flying around behind her, courtesy on the wild wind that shot through her direction. </p>
<p> Her hair was down just like...<em>that timeline</em>.</p>

<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p> Except, everything was also so very <em>different</em>.</p></div><em>And suddenly, he felt a small ray of hope bloom in his chest.</em>
<p></p><div><p>"No matter what happens, no matter how many times that despicable, cowardly man forces you to do his bidding,<em> I'll always be here to save you, Chat Noir!</em>" She vowed without any hesitance, boldly getting down to his level and heaving him up to his knees by the arms with a strength that could rival her masked alter-ego. </p>
<p> <em>Despite </em>her torn, tattered clothes that hung limply off her frame, <em>despite </em>the numerous lacerations and cuts and bruises she received prior whilst trying to help him as Ladybug, <em>despite </em>the fact that she's ended up facing him as an akuma <em>twice</em>,</p>

<p></p><div><p> <em>Never has she looked stronger than she did now.</em></p></div><br/> "So please, come back to me, <em>mon Chaton</em>," <p> Her beautiful smile was like the <em>cure </em>to his disease, her presence was like <em>innocence </em>in the blighted city and her <em>touch</em>, <em>oh, </em>when she cradled his hands so wonderfully and brought them against her chest, he felt <em>purified</em>.</p>
<p> "I...I...I don't want to hurt you...not again..."</p>
<p> "You won't,"</p>
<p> "Marinette..."</p>
<p> "<em>Adrien</em>,"</p>
<p> Before he could even blink...</p>
<p> ...<em>She kissed him.</em></p>

<p></p><div><p><em>And everything went black.</em></p>
<p>.</p>

<p></p><div><p> The sound of <em>Parisians </em>celebrating and crying with joy and the warmth of another body holding him against them was what roused <em>Chat Noir </em>awake. </p>
<p> His eyes flickered open, revealing soft, emerald greens that reflected the face of the person he loves more than life itself. His lips parted, as if he couldn't tell whether he was dreaming or not, a timid, clawed hand coated in black, reached for <em>her </em>face, <em>grazing </em>his fingers against her jaw with awe.</p>
<p> The awe then turned into a brilliant smile, tears of joy pooling in his eyes and a quiet laugh breaking out of his lips,<br/></p>
<p></p><div><p><em> "Marinette...you did it...you saved us...you saved us all..."</em></p></div><div><p><em> "Only because you came back to me,"</em></p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>~(x)~</p></div><div><hr/>
<p></p><div><p><b>A/N: Oh wow, I think this is the first mariblanc prompt I wrote with a happy ending. I'm getting too soft man.</b></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>